Star Wars: A New Beginning
by Duke9295
Summary: After seeing a vision of the next decades, young Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi Counsel learns of what becomes of them. Now they must do all that they can to save the Republic and the Jedi Order for when the Empire arises. Please notify grammar errors.
1. Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I claim that I own Star Wars.

So for this story, I was inspired by having recently (At this time) having watched the (At this time) new Rogue One movie as well as the passing of Carrie Fisher. Now I've seen fanfiction where either Darth Vader returns to being a hero or was never created from Anakin's defection to begin with, so I've decided to give a go at it myself.

The context of this story is that before the start of the (Almost Universally Dreaded) Episode 3, Anakin has a vision of the next several decades, going as far as episode 7, rewinding slowly all the way to the present for him. Deciding to not have the empire be his legacy and to save his future Grandson, he decides to save his family and the republic and Jedi Order as best as he can when Darth Sidious rises up. However, he will never anticipate that Palpatine will have backups just for this event.

Now let's get started…

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

STAR WARS

A NEW BEGINNING

After his apprentice exiled herself from the Jedi Order,the murder of Arc Trooper Fives, and the discovery that the Sith aided in the creation of the Clone Army, young Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker seeks solace with his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala. Unaware that the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic has been set up by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the war continues.

Until, while Anakin sleeps, he finds a haunting vision of the future…

Chapter 1: Visions

The apartment is always nice. Sure, he could sleep there more often, but wars tend to keep people away from home for awhile. That, and being a mystical monk that isn't supposed to have a relationship tends to make people wonder why said monk is sharing a bed with a woman who happens to be a popular senator. Luckily, he can say that it's bodyguard duties. He's lucky that nobody has figured out they're married, as far as he knows.

In the silk sheets of his bed, the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker stirs as he sees a vision of a girl dressed like she's lived in the desert like him is interrogated by a darkly dressed man that feels familiar with a black mask with silver lining the visor sitting nearby. The man is torturing the girl with the dark side of the force to make her tell him something, but it's making the girl cry out of trauma.

Whoever this girl is, she is strong in the force. Strong enough to turn the interrogation around, making the man tremble. She tells him, "You, you're afraid that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader." The vision ends as it transitions to the man now wearing a mask, saying in a synthetic voice to a weathered skull with a shattered mask and skull, "Forgive me. I feel it again... the call from light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I'll let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started."

Anakin was unable to process this as suddenly, the severed head became...Full of life again. It had become a shiny black mask with a triangular mouthpiece, obelisk eyes, and a helmet that cups the back of his head. No form of flesh is visible since he is encased in a suit of the same black as a chest piece with buttons keeps a black cape around his neck. The man is missing it's right hand as it's been severed, with wires poking out of the severed glove.

Standing over him are two people. One a blonde haired man that feels just as familiar as the fanatic as before. He wears a black jumpsuit with a black glove covering his right hand. In his hands is a green lightsaber. Behind that man is a shrivelled old man with golden eyes surrounded by red rings, almost like he'd gotten a horrific fever, and has yellow teeth that are missing as he cackles. The rest of the man is indescribable other than the black hood he wears.

He told the blonde man something, probably to destroy the fallen cyborg, which he believes is the Darth Vader that he'd never heard of. The man looked to his opponents severed hand, then his own gloved hand, which he flexes. Almost on instinct, Anakin flexes his own. The man deactivates his lightsaber and throws it to the ground as he says, "Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Next he sees the man and the cyborg standing together on a platform in a forest. The man tells the robot, "I have accepted that you were once a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, my father." This shakes Anakin at his core. This cyborg, this monster, is him. And he snarls in a deep, baritone voice, "That name no longer has any meaning for me!" This makes Anakin question, 'What would make me like this? And why would I force my son to fight me?'

Next, Anakin finds himself in a swamp with his son standing next to the white and blue astromech droid, R2-D2 next to a starfighter never seen before, looking somewhat like a T from a bird's eye view. Anakin looked closer, 'I can't believe it, R2 is still around.' His son is looking at something behind Anakin, so he turns and sees what can be described as a ghost. It's of an old man in Jedi robes with a head of white hair and a matching beard. He looks familiar.

The Jedi Ghost tells his son, "Your father... was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and 'became' Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So, what I told you was true... from a certain point of view." Anakin questions, 'From a certain point of view, I destroy myself? Who is this man? Why is he familiar?"

He looks back at his son's shocked look, then the background changes. Gone is the swamp, and in it's place, his son is sitting next to a bed in a hut, the swamp seen outside a window. The hutt is barely taller than the average person, so now Anakin must squat down, and he sees what is in the bed. The green skin, the pointed ears, the age of centuries weathered in. It's master Yoda, and he's never looked so vulnerable before.

He wheezes, "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Luke... Luke... do not... do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor or suffer your father's fate you will. Luke, when gone am I... the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke. There is... another... Sky... walker." He closes his eyes, then fades away. Master Yoda has passed, and Luke was the only witness.

Suddenly, Anakin finds himself inside of a tower of some kind, Luke dangling dangerously over the bottomless pit as he cradles his arm, which is missing it's right hand. He's trying so hard to get away from Darth Vader, with a crimson lightsaber in hand. Darth Vader warns, "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Luke tells him in a hoarse voice, "He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"

"No. I am your father." Those are the words coming out of Darth Vader's mouth. This makes Luke scream, "No. No. That's not true. That's impossible!" Suddenly, he finds himself in what looks like a hallway as Darth Vader faces down the old man from before, now alive and wielding a blue lightsaber. Anakin looks at the design and recognizes it as belonging to Obi-Wan. This man who could be his master calmly says, "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

Suddenly, he finds Luke and this stranger sitting beside R2 and a gold plated doid with bars restricting movement, a Protocol Droid Anakin created called C-3PO. Anakin felt like he heard Luke call this man Ben, but the words weren't spoken, like the Sounds of Silence. From the desert, Anakin recognizes as the Jundland Wastes of Tatooine, his homeworld. Ben asks, "The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

Luke points to R2, "This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. Ah, he claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?" Kenobi looks around in admiration at memories, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan... Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time."

Luke adds with a hint of a down spirit, "I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead." Ben corrects, "Oh, he's not dead. Not yet." Luke questions, "You know him?" Ben chuckles, "But of course I know him. He's me." That last part he pointed to himself. Anakin thought to himself, 'You've aged well, master.' Suddenly, Obi-Wan ages down, now he's around the same age as he is the present. He's sitting in a room surrounded by Master Yoda, and a familiar man.

Anakin recognizes the blue suit, the tanned skin, and the dark goatee as Senator Bail Organa, a friend of his wife and the senator of Alderaan. He suddenly says, "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." 'What girl was he talking about?' questioned Anakin. But suddenly, the surroundings changed again, to the volcanic world of Mustafar. Obi-Wan stands at the top of a hill with a haunted expression.

The reason why is because Anakin can see himself, now missing almost all of his limbs, and his eyes golden like a sith, slowing sliding down to a river of lava. Obi-Wan screams, "...You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." This early Darth Vader snarls like a rabid dog, "I hate you!" As his clothes ignite, Obi-Wan exhales, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." He walks away as Darth Vader is ignited by the lava's fires.

Then, the scene transforms to that of a platform as Obi-Wan and Darth Vader battles with their blue lightsabers across the fiery world. Darth Vader snorts, "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over…" Obi-Wan finishes, "From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Darth Vader roars, "From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Obi-Wan's expression darkens, "Well, then you are lost!" Darth Vader smiles, "This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise."

The scenery changes to a landing pad on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Darth Vader circling one another around a body Anakin recognizes: His wife. He didn't know if she was alive or not, but judging by the pregnant curve of her belly that she was possibly mere moments from giving birth. Darth Vader hisses, "You turned her against me." Obi-Wan corrects, "You have done that yourself." Darth Vader threatens, "You will not take her from me."

The two circle each other until Obi-Wan is closer to Padme that he checks on her, but still states, "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Darth Vader boasts, "Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

Obi-Wan looks at the madman, "Your new Empire?" Darth Vader threatens, "Don't make me kill you." Obi-Wan points out, "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic...to democracy." Darth Vader looks at his master with remorse, "If you're not with me, you're my enemy." He ignites his lightsaber, "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." And like that, Obi-Wan ignites his own.

Now, Anakin finds himself in the senate building, beside Padme and Organa as they watch Darth Sidious holler, "In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years." The entire Senate gives a thunderous applause, save for a few, including Padme and Organa, with Padme whispering, "So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause…"

Now Anakin finds himself in the Chancellor's office, with Darth Sidious wearing Palpatines robes, before donning the familiar dark hood. He sees himself kneeling before the tyrant with the bodies of the green skinned Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and horned Saesee Tiin littering the floors. The window overlooking the city has been shattered, likely a fourth Jedi was thrown over the edge. The future Anakin swears, "I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith."

Sidious wheezes, "Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader." Vader bows, "Thank you. my Master." Sidious motions, "Rise, Darth Vader." The scene changes again, to Mace Windu holding his purple lightsaber blade to Chancellor Palpatine's throat by the shattered window. He states, "You are under arrest, My Lord."

Palpatine looks to his side at the Anakin in the vision, "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Mace counters, "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost…" At this, Palpatine snarls, "No! No! You will die!" And shoots lightning out of his hand, which distorts his appearance into that of Sidious.

The scenery rewinds to Mace Windu, escorted by the three Jedi, enter Palpatine's office as he sits behind his desk. Mace Windu orders, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Palpatine questions, "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Master Windu answers, "The Senate will decide your fate." Palpatine roars, "I am the Senate!" Master Windu corrects, "Not yet!" Palpatine stands up, and produces a ruby red lightsaber, and calmy states, "It's treason, then." Anakin was told by Commander Rex those were the words of rogue jedi Pong Krell when he was confronted for his crimes.

Quickly, night became day as it shows Palpatine speaking with Anakin. Suddenly, this vision of Anakin questions, "How do you know the ways of the Force?" Palpatine answers, "My mentor taught me everything about the Force...even the nature of the dark side." This makes Anakin and his vision of his future question at the same time physically and mentally, "You know the dark side?!"

Palpatine starts to rant, "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." Anakin retorts, "I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family."

Palpatine continues, "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." And now Anakin has an explanation...If he follows Palpatine, he will kill his wife. His future self demands, "What did you say?" Palpatine begs, "Use my knowledge, I beg you…" At this, Anakin's future ignites his lightsaber, "You're a Sith Lord!"

Everything goes dark as Anakin sees himself and Palpatine now watching Squid Lake at an opera house. While watching, Palpatine questions, "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis 'the wise'?" Both Anakin's look confused as the future one answers, "No." Palpatine smirks, "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life...He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

Anakin's future questions, "He could actually save people from death?" Palpatine explains, "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." The future Anakin wonders, "What happened to him?" Palpatine tells him, "He became so powerful...the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself."

Anakin starts to wonder if that apprentice was Palpatine given that he is a Sith Lord, but he can't ponder that as his Doppelganger asks, "Is it possible to learn this power?" Palpatine gives a smirk that the duplicate does not see, "Not from a Jedi." A bright light engulfs Anakin as he sees the Doppelganger standing in the center of the Jedi Council with a smug look on his face. Master Windu states, "You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

While this confuses Anakin, his future self bellows, "What? ! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair...I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" While this does concern most of the council, Master Windu is unfazed and points to an empty seat, "Take a seat, young Skywalker." The Future Skywalker somewhat apologizes, "Forgive me, Master."

The scene transforms to Yoda and Anakin meditating together. Anakin realizes this is the wise master giving to him advice when he addresses, "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is." The scene transitions to the apartment balcony of Anakin and Padme.

Anakin's apparition is looking out at the view of night time Coruscant with Padme behind him in a bathrobe. She questions him, "Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" This Anakin explains, "It was a dream." She asks him, "Bad?" He expresses, "Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died." She questions, "And?" He tells her, "It was about you."

"Tell me." Padme insists. Her husband states, "It was only a dream." Turning to look at her, he can see she's not convinced, so he says, "You die in childbirth…" This shocked Anakin, but up to this point, he thought to himself, 'Must have been Sidious. For all I know he could've made a false vision to drive me to aide him.' He returns to the vision and see's Padme protectively hold her belly, "And the baby?" The duplicate shrugs, "I don't know."

Now the sun rose up and as Anakin helps stop the blinding light, he sees himself and Padme in a hallway. Anakin recognizes the formal dress and thinks, 'Wait...Didn't Padme just buy that outfit? This must be a recent memory' Padme tells his shade, "I'm...Annie, I'm pregnant." The hallway opens up to the inside of a CIS starship overlooking Coruscant, with Palpatine chained to a chair with Anakin battling Count Dooku, the aged man who took his arm.

Suddenly, Anakin gets an advantage and severs Dooku's hands with his lightsaber and takes Dooku's curved blade in his hand. Palpatine chuckles, "Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" Anakin's apparition is holding the lightsabers in an X shape with Dooku's neck very close to the blade. He grunts, "I shouldn't…" Palpatine snarls, "Do it!" And just like that, Anakin cuts off Dooku's neck like paper and scissors.

At this moment, Anakin awakes with a startle. He's still in bed but is now drenched in sweat. He looks to his side and sees he hasn't stirred his wife. He shakes her, "Padme...Padme, wake up!" She slurs, "Whatisit?" He explains, "Well, to put it simply, I think I just saw the next 60 years." She turns on a lamp, "I need some context." Anakin explains, "I don't know how to explain it, but first I saw our grandson being a sith. Then I saw our son save me from the sith."

Padme asks, "Our son? And what do you mean save you from the sith?" He explains as he gets out of bed, "I'm being played. We all are. Palpatine's a Sith Lord who grooms me into a Sith Lord when I become obsessed with keeping you alive and end up killing you." Padme wakes up, "Anakin, this is a lot of information." Anakin continues, "It gets worst. When the Jedi finds out, he'll kill all of them. As far as I know, only Obi-Wan and Yoda will survive, until they die of old age and fighting me."

Anakin starts getting dressed, "I have to meet with the Jedi Council. You can only trust Senator Organa, he'll lead a rebellion against Palpatine's empire after the war...And I think he adopts our daughter when you die." Padme asks, "What do we do?" He answers, "We keep Palpatine from doing what he does. We save our future grandson from becoming a madman that prays to my skull, we save as many people as we can. The Jedi will confront Palpatine."

Anakin rushes through the apartment as 3PO and R2 notice him. 3PO addresses, "Master Anakin. It's unusual to see you up this late-" "3PO, I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" He rushes out to his speeder to get to the Jedi Temple. Padme follows in a white dress and her appearance reasonable. 3PO asks, "Lady Padme, may I ask what the problem is?" Knowing the droid won't understand, she vaguely explains, "There's been a crisis found within the senate and Jedi Order. We have to leave very quickly. Anakin will be at the temple and I'll be with Senator Organa." 3PO bows, "Understood, my lady."

Anakin flies to the building with the pillars that is the Jedi Temple. He lands his speeder at a landing bay with the Security attending to him, "Master Skywalker, are you aware of what time it is?" Anakin answers, "Yes, Quill, but this is very important. Are there any other jedi present?" The officers look among themselves before the one that spoke, Quill, answered, "Yes. Luckily the sun has started to rise so most of the Council is here preparing to discuss the Clone Wars."

After dealing with the security, he heads to the Jedi Council meeting room, finding Ki-Adi-Mundi distinguished for his enlarged head, Plo Koon orange skinned and wearing a respirator covering his eyes and mouth, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the horned Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, the ornate red-skinned Shaak Ti as a hologram, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Yoda, Depa Billaba with brown braided hair with markings on her forehead, and Stass Allie with her scaled cranium and white tendrils for hair.

When Anakin enters, Obi-Wan looks to him, "Anakin? What is it?" Anakin explains quickly, "I saw a vision last night. And this one was of the next several decades." Master Windu asks, "What did you see?" Anakin explains, "What I saw was like a holovid in rewind save for a few spots. But from what I saw...Chancellor Palpatine is secretly a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious, he grooms me into his apprentice Darth Vader, and we change the republic into an Empire that oppresses the galaxy and hunt the Jedi."

Depa rises from her seat. She is now standing next to Anakin as she questions, "I am capable of transferring my visions to my Padawan Caleb. I, as well as the rest of the council, will be able to see them as well if you allow us to." Anakin and Depa meditate in the center of the room, as she requests, "Now...Remember the vision...Think of everything you saw...Now...Let us see!" At this exclamation, the entire council sees everything.

Not just of the future, but also of the past that they could not see before. Each Jedi Master see's the last moments of their life added to it. And almost all of them are the same. A hologram of the Emperor appears to clone soldiers as he tells them, "Execute Order 66." And each of them executed by the soldiers they called brothers. Plo Koon had an additional vision, of an orange skinned girl much like Shaak Ti that he recognizes from when he brought her to the Jedi Order only to exile herself, all grown up.

He thinks aloud, "I saw little 'Soka." This brought him to the brink of crying since he was one of those hit the hardest by Ahsoka's ending. Master Fisto questions, "What do we do about this? If we confront Palpatine now, he'll just kill us and brand us as traitors?" Master Mundi points out, "And don't forget that unlike these visions, Dooku and Grievous are still active and have a droid army." Master Yoda addresses, "Act on this now, we can not. Wait, we must. Trick the trickster, we will. Survive, we might not. The next generation, our priority is. Weaken this empire, we shall."

Shaak Ti speaks with a broken voice, "I will confront the Kaminoans about the cloning process, see what other orders there are. In the meantime we must also warn all Jedi to have the Biochips removed. I'll also start the removal of the Biochips in the younger ones." Her hologram vanishes, Master Allie worries, "I'm worried about Shaak Ti. The clones have been like children to her. To find out something like this…"

Master Windu rises, "I'll warn any and all Jedi right away...Our greatest fears have all been realized." As Anakin and Obi-Wan leaves, he curses himself, "I can't believe we were tricked. I should've thought more clearly after Tiplar's murder. Fives was a hero and we made him a monster." Obi-Wan assures him, "Thanks to this vision, we can now save the Jedi and his clone brothers. Fives would've been proud of us."

Across the galaxy, the elderly man with a white beard with a black cloak and a mechanical beast with eyes of amber stare at a hologram. The cyborg snarls, "They WHAT!? The Jedi now know your identity, Darth Sidious!?" The hologram of the cloaked man with only his jaw visible nods, "That is correct, General Grievous. It would seem that General Skywalker has seen several moments in the future of multiple decades."

The white haired man questions, "And he saw us victorious, our empire arisen. What happens now that they know?" Darth Sidious explains, "We will move ahead with the plan. It's time this war ends. And in the meantime, it is time that the Sith makes it's return. It matters not that they know. We will have our empire, no matter what plans they make. We. Shall. Endure." The hologram fades away.

General Grievous bellows, "Count Dooku. How is it that Sidious is able to know that the Jedi know his identity?" Dooku explains, "Because, Darth Sidious is a firm believer in the rule of two. When Maul fell in his first battle with General Kenobi, he was believed dead. So I was made his next apprentice as Darth Tyrannus. He knows that we are both not young men and that old age would catch the both of us."

Grievous exhales, "Get to the point, old man." Dooku continues, "So when this war ends, either me or Darth Sidious will die somehow. And Darth Sidious has spent decades grooming a new apprentice within the Jedi Order. Whether it be Anakin Skywalker, Pong Krell, Barriss Offee, or Leto Quill, we will have an apprentice when this war ends." Grievous chuckles, "That didn't stop you from making Ventress your apprentice."

Dooku retorts, "When you're my age you'll understand. But nevertheless, Skywalker knows his path now, Krell was shot by the clones he hated, Offee is now an intergalactic prisoner, but the last I mentioned...Leto Quill, he's already under our thumb. He's our own spy in the Jedi Order. When the time comes, the galaxy will know him, as Darth Acheron."


	2. The Battle of Coruscant

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I claim that I own Star Wars.

So now we go over the major events of the Episode 3. Personally, I've always felt like Episode 3 was one of those movies based on books that were better written as a book than written as a script. But, I digress. Now we go over the Jedi aiding the clones in removing the biochips and Padme and Bail preparing the Rebel Alliance. Is it even called the Rebel Alliance in the new canon?

Now for this story, I entend to save as many jedi and clones as possible. The reason is that the Clone Wars TV show made me feel horrible knowing what happens to these colorful and unique characters. The part where Depa shows everyone the vision was so that the Jedi got a better understanding of the vision, and I figured that since she can show Caleb her vision, she can see others if they allow.

The part where they saw the past was of every part of the prequel trilogy and the Clone Wars showcasing the manipulation of Sidious. I felt like that would've made this story take longer and chose not to write it. The Original Character of Leto Quill, or Darth Acheron, is based off of the cliche in one of these stories of how Sidious miraculously has a backup apprentice the second either Vader defects or fails to corrupt Anakin.

Leto Quill's name is of Jared Leto, who plays the Joker in Suicide Squad. I figured some shoutout to the king of chaos would've been cool, given that the filmmakers pissed off Jared enough with scene cuts for him to say '(Bleep) them,' this is T rated mind you. Plus most name generators I found for Star Wars humans were...weird, almost unpronounceable. And Quill is based on Peter Quill, the Star-Lord, of Guardians of the Galaxy.

Darth Acheron is based on the river of hell in greek mythology. I found some fanfictions name a Darth Thanatos, the greek god of death, so I did something similar. His design for after 'Episode 3' his appearance will be based off of Darth Vader redesigns.

And also, on January 9th, 2017, I have officially transferred from the Art Institute of Fort Worth, which I've been going to since 2014, and am now attending the Art Institute of Dallas. And oh my Force it is amazing here!

I read a review that made me think I wasn't being ambiguous enough with Ahsoka. Don't worry, I've watched rebels, despite my sister saying it's a children's show, and the scene Plo Koon saw was Ahsoka's debut in the season 1 finale, not her final battle with Darth Vader.

Anyway, enough chit chat. Let's get started!

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

STAR WARS

A NEW BEGINNING

War! The Republic is crumbling  
under attacks by the ruthless  
Sith Lord, Count Dooku.  
There are heroes on both sides.  
Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the  
fiendish droid leader, General  
Grievous, has swept into the  
Republic capital and kidnapped  
Chancellor Palpatine, leader of  
the Galactic Senate.

But only the Jedi Knights know

the Truth…

As the Separatist Droid Army  
attempts to flee the besieged  
capital with their valuable  
hostage, three Jedi Knights lead a  
desperate mission to rescue the  
captive Chancellor...

Episode 2: The Battle of Coruscant

The sun was rising over the horizon of the city planet that is Coruscant. The somewhat triangular shaped republic battle cruisers glide lazily above the planet's atmosphere. Three of the advanced Jedi Starfighters, one crimson, one golden, and one cobalt, glide through space. They glide across one of the uptop battlecruisers to the battle below. Where dozens of republic battlecruisers and oddly shaped CIS cruisers are at a standstill while thousands of starships fight in the gap.

The Troopers of the republic, the clones, are designed with three seats and with three wings. The CIS starships are pure machine, either it be four legged machines that collapse the legs into engines, or the orbs wrapped with machinery that contains the Buzz Droids within. The appropriately named droids are kept inside of a sphere, then pop out into many legged spiders that dismantle a ship until it breaks apart.

There's also a number of CIS carriers. Giant spheres with two arms making an incomplete circle, supplying more and more of these mechanical starships or sending supplies to the other ships if need be. The three Jedi Starfighters glide by a CIS and Republic cruiser as they destroy each other in fiery power with their ion cannons. On the golden Jedi Fighter, the blue astromech R2-D2 beeps away.

Anakin says into his communicator, "Lock on, R2. Master, Quill, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with Vulture droids." Obi-Wan looks closely, "I see them." Quill winces, getting some of his blonde hair in his eyes, "That's gonna be a pain." Said Vultures notice the oncoming Jedi and collapse their four legs for flight. Obi-Wan calls out, "Oddball, do you copy?" The clone nicknamed Oddball answers, "Copy, Red Leader."

Obi-Wan orders, "Mark my position and form your squad up behind me…" Oddball assures, "We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Setting S-Foil to attack position." A new band of clone pilot allies join the three Jedi as their wings open up plating for the incoming Vultures. Both sides fire their blasters which either miss (Specifically the Jedi), or hit, sometimes either a clone or several vultures.

One vulture droid launches homing beacon missiles at Anakin's fighter. Anakin gets wide eyed, "Missiles! Pull up, Artoo!" The droid beeps as Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Leto dodge the missiles, only for the blue hue of their flight path curves and follows the three Jedi. Anakin calmy states, "Artoo, reverse thrusters." His fighter does a barrel roll that causes the missiles to impact each other. Leto chuckles, "Should I say, 'Do A Barrel Roll?'"

While Obi-Wan deals with his own missiles, he curses, "Flying's for droids." Leto flies his ship next to Obi-Wan's, "I'll help lighten the load." And like that, one of the missiles started to follow him. They managed to make the missiles miss, but they had hit one of the pods with the buzz droids, that latch onto Obi-Wan's fighter. Obi-Wan worries, "I'm hit!" Anakin assures, "I see them, master. Buzz droids." Leto whistles, "That's gonna leave a mark."

Thre droids crawl all over Obi-Wan's ship, cutting it open, ripping it apart. Obi-Wan hollers to his red astromech droid, "Arfour be careful!" Too late, as one of the buzz droids decapitates the astromech. He sweats, "Oh, dear." Obi-Wan sees one pulling out a drill, making him scream, "They're shutting down controls!" Anakin tells him, "Move to the right side of my fighter. Leto, move to his left side. We'll shoot them off."

Obi-Wan worries, "Forget about me! Get to the command ship!" Leto adds, "I agree. It might not be the best option, but we are trying to save the chancellor." Anakin already started shooting. He looked to Leto and with sarcasm, "You were saying?" Leto exhales, "Alright. Let's get to shooting!" They fire shots until one of Anakin's shots busted Obi-Wan's left wing off like ripped paper. At that they stop shooting, but one of the buzz droids cuts a hose that releases gas.

The gas fogs Obi-Wan's glass canopy, "I can't see a thing!" Anakin closes his wing flaps and uses the wing to smash several buzz droids on Obi-Wan's side, but one of them crawls onto Anakin's wing. It crawls across the ship to Artoo, where the astromech pulls out a small stun device out of the top of it's head and zaps the buzz droid until it shuts off and is loosened from Anakin's ship. Anakin looks to the hangar of Grievous'' cruiser.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead." He states. Leto deadpans, "I guess it was hard to tell without the Vultures." Artoo squeals with worry. Leto quickly fires at the frame of the hangar, removing the ray shielding, but an emergency door activated to keep the air inside the hangar. The three jedi would cut it close to enter the cruiser, but they did with a crash landing. Since his ship was worthless before the crash, Obi-Wan jumped out of his fighter lightsaber in hand.

He quickly battles the thin and bird like battle droids while Anakin and Leto casually exit their starships. Artoo popped out right away, while Leto's own purple colored astromech, R3-S3, popped out a little slower, almost like it was contemplating. While the Jedi with a scar near his right eye fights a number of the battle droids, the red dressed Leto joins him since they weren't focused on him right away.

The Jedi were dismembering the droids while blocking and reflecting their blaster shots. Obi-Wan orders, "Artoo, locate the Chancellor!" Artoo finds a terminal that allows him to access a holographic map of the ship. And at a spire in the back of the ship is a flashing red dot. Obi-Wan points out, "The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire." The three look around.

Anakin states, "I can sense Count Dooku." Obi-Wan adds, "I sense a trap." Leto points out, "I sense death." The three set out, while Artoo and Arthree beep. Anakin tells his astromech, "Artoo stay back with the ship's." Leto adds, "Same with you, Arthree." Obi-Wan hands to both of them a communicator, "Take these and wait for orders." Inside the bridge, General Grievous is surrounded by the battle droids and his cloaked Magnaguards.

He looks to a monitor and sees the three jedi. He coughs, "General Kenobi...General Skywalker...And is that Leto Hill? The one Dooku spoke highly of? He's as ugly as the rest of these humans." As he watches them, he sees they've entered an elevator with battle droids that they quickly destroy. The three arrive at the observation deck, and find Palpatine strapped to a chair. Anakin recognizes this moment. He uses the force to speak with Obi-Wan, 'Master, this was the last moment of my vision. This is the moment Count Dooku dies at my hands.'

Palpatine was at the bottom of a stairwell, overlooking the battle through a massive window, sitting in a chair much like the throne he will sit in later. Leto asks, "Are you alright, Chancellor?" Palpatine quietly mutters, "Dooku…" The three turn around to see that Count Dooku has indeed entered, escorted by the blue and more bulky designed Super Battle Droids. Dooku jumps over the balcony and lands before the three Jedi.

Palpatine shrieks, "Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan smirks, "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." The three Jedi remove their cloaks and prepare for battle. The three charge Dooku with their blue lightsabers. Each strike was easily parried by Dooku, despite the three on one. During the rush the three surrounded Dooku, but he was still able to block all three attackers.

Dooku is able to get out of the circle with all three now in front of him. He smirks, "I've been looking forward to this." Anakin points out, "We're a lot more powerful since last time, count. And don't forget that we've got a third guest to this party." Dooku's smirk grows wider, "Good. Triple the pride, triple the fall." The three charge at him again, but Dooku eventually uses the force to push Obi-Wan back, and heads up the stairs with Anakin and Leto behind him.

Obi-Wan recovers and heads up an opposite flight of stairs, taking out both Super Battle Droids as they try to shoot at him with their wrist mounted blasters. The whole time Palpatine is hooting to himself, like he's watching a sports event and his team is winning. Dooku blocks the three lightsaber strike and uses the force to levitate Obi-Wan as he's being choked. Dooku sends a force push that knocks aside Leto and Anakin.

He tosses Obi-Wan aside into a railing that knocks him out cold. Dooku proceeds to force a piece of the balcony fall on top of Obi-Wan. Anakin thinks to himself, 'Surely I didn't change the future so much Dooku kills my master!?" Anakin kicks Dooku over the railing to the base of the stairs. Leto and Anakin jump to the bottom and fights him. Leto strikes at Dooku much faster than before, but Anakin restrains himself, recognizing that he was oozing with the dark side during this part of the vision.

He always felt off during the end of that part of the vision when he thought of it, like he had repeated the massacre when his mother died. Dooku's lightsaber crosses with Anakins. He states, "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have anger, you have hate. It's a shame you rejected it." At this Leto charges at Dooku, furious that he's being ignored. He strikes at Dooku with great ferocity. Then very quickly, Leto grabs both of Dooku's hands and severs them.

Anakin can't believe this. Leto is going to be the killer of Dooku he was supposed to be before. Leto takes Dooku's lightsaber in hand and severs his head like scissors. His head rolls towards Anakin, staring with terror at him. He instinctively tosses the head aside, disgusted that another time he would've done that. Palpatine states, "You did well, Leto Quill." Anakin states, "He should've been brought before his crimes in a trial."

Palpatine explains, "He was too dangerous to be kept alive." Leto uses the force to release the Chancellor from his restraints. Palpatine continues, "Now we must leave before more security droids arrive." Anakin rushes to Obi-Wan and checks for signs of life. He calls out, "He's alive. Leto help me carry him." Meanwhile, a republic battlecruiser glides beside Grievous' cruiser and opens fire on it.

Anakin sees that the elevator controls have powered off, so he speaks into his communicator, "Artoo, can you and Arthree activate elevator 3224?" Suddenly, the ship rocks to the side precariously. The ship is falling to the surface of Coruscant, and the floor transitions to a wall due to gravity. Luckily the elevator doors opened so the four didn't fall into the glass window and were instead inside the elevator shaft.

The three start to run while Anakin carries Obi-Wan over his shoulders. As soon as they started to run down the elevator shaft the ship had corrected itself and now they were sliding through the elevator. Leto and Palpatine grabbed onto Anakin as they slide down the elevator shaft until Anakin grabs something to stop their fall. At this moment, Obi-Wan wakes up, "Did I miss something?"

They see the Elevator sliding down. Anakin screams into the communicator, "Artoo! Shut down the elevators!" Obi-Wan shouts, "Too late, jump!" The three jedi prepare grappling hooks which they use on a beam that sends the four into an open elevator door. As they enter, the elevator slides right past them. Obi-Wan makes it clear, "Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on!"

Anakin speaks into the communicator, "Artoo, Arthree, follow our signal. We're leaving." As they run through the hallway, they are encased in a purple force field. Anakin curses, "Ray shields!" Obi-Wan catches his breath from the running, "Wait a minute, how'd this happen! We're smarter than this." Leto points out, "When we tell this story, let's end it differently." Suddenly, Artoo comes revving into the room so fast, he hits into the wall.

Leto asks, "Where's Arthree?" Artoo produces a claw that holds a piece of Arthree's shattered remains. He hums a sad sound as suddenly, spherical droideka roll into the room and super battle droids surrounds the entourage. Said entourage is escorted to the bridge, where they are surrounded by General Grievous and his magnaguard.

Grievous laughs very sickly, "Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." A battle droid approaches the general and gives to him their lightsabers. He casts his gaze on Leto and states, "Leto Quill...A bit of a last minute addition to the war effort. I was to understand you were a guard for the Jedi Council before you started to fight in the war, am I wrong?"

Leto smirks, "And yet I'm the man that killed Count Dooku." Grievous finally glares at Anakin, "And Anakin Skywalker...I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older." Anakin snarks, "General Grievous...Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected." This infuriates the cyborg, "Ahhhh, Jedi scum…" Obi-Wan warns, "Anakin, try not to upset him. We have a job to do."

Grievous places the three lightsabers with an assortment of others, "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Obi-Wan assures, "Not this time. And this time you won't escape." Anakin calls out, "Artoo." Artoo suddenly releases every arm he has and sends out a lot of electricity as he bounces around like a mad machine. Obi-Wan turns his back to everyone so he can use his restrained hands to take back his lightsaber.

He uses it to cut off his bonds and proceeds to free his fellow Jedi. Grievous snarls, "Crush them! Make them suffer!" Anakin and Leto takes their lightsabers from Grievous as well. Every droid in the room opens fire on the Jedi. The three jump in to fight the enemy as he bridge degenerates into chaos. Their main opposition being the two magnaguards present. While the fighting is going on, Palpatine is taken away by two battle droids.

Grievous orders to his droids, "Stay and watch your stations." The five feet long staff the Magnaguards wield is impervious to lightsabers, so they have an advantage over the jedi. Obi-Wan manages to cut off the head of a Magnaguard, but it keeps attacking. Anakin is able to destroy one of the magnaguards by cutting it in half. Leto goes to save the chancellor and cuts them down, saving the Chancellor.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin manage to dismantle the last magnaguard to pieces. Alarm sounds start to go off as the ship starts to fall to Coruscant again. As the last droid falls, Grievous grabs a magnaguard staff and is quickly surrounded by three jedi. He chuckles, "You lose, General Kenobi." Grievous slams the electrical end of the staff into the glass, causing all of the glass in the bridge to break.

As he and everything else that isn't a jedi, astromech droid, or the chancellor is sucked out, he produces a grappling hook that sends the cyborg general to the side of the ship. As they hold on to not be sucked into the void of space, the blast shields activate and saves the lives of the entourage. Grievous uses his clawed feet to traverse the ship until he finds the bay with the escape pods.

He enters an escape pod, then presses a number of buttons. He cackles, "Time to abandon ship." As he says this, every escape pod is jettisoned. Leto exhales, "Great. Grievous just launched every escape pod." Obi-Wan asks Anakin, "Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Anakin corrects, "You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin gets into the pilot's chair and begins the descent.

Leto looks at the monitor, "I think this is the part where we hang onto something." As the ship falls into the atmosphere, the outside of the ship ignites. Anakin states, "Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins." Obi-Wan adds, "Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins…" The second the hatches, flaps, and fins open, the ship rips apart at the middle.

Anakin gets wide eyed, "We lost something." But Obi-Wan deadpans, "Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." As they fall into the atmosphere, master and student controlling the ship as best they can, Leto looks at a screen, "We've lost heat shields!" Obi-Wan reads a meter, "Five thousand. Three thousand...two thousand. Fireships on the left and the right." The ships comms come to life as a firefighter calls out, "We'll take you in."

Obi-Wan responds, "Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead." But Anakin warns, "We're coming in too hot." Obi-Wan chants, "Easy-easy." The ship leaves a trail as it streaks across the Coruscant skyline as it shakes and rattles toward an industrial landing platform. A large landing platform in the industrial part of the city is surrounded by Emergency Fire Speeders. The smoking ship approaches as five Fireships spray it with foam. The ship finally makes a rather hard landing. Obi-Wan smirks, "Another happy landing."

Afterwards, the entourage is picked up in a shuttle containing a number of Jedi Knights. The shuttle lands at a landing platform littered with a dozen senators. Anakin and Leto exit the shuttle while Obi-Wan and Master Windu stay at the doorway. Anakin questions Obi-Wan, "Are you coming, Master?" Obi-Wan waves him off, " Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

Anakin retorts, "Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time." Obi-Wan points out, "Sorry, old friend. Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely…"

Anakin explains, "All because of your training, Master. You deserve all those speeches of your greatness." Obi-Wan exhales, "...the endless speeches...Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." Anakin shrugs, "Alright. But you owe me...and not for saving your skin for the tenth time…" Obi-Wan corrects, "Ninth time...that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." Leto points out as they leave, "Hey, don't forget that I killed Count Dooku!"

Anakin heads off while Palpatine approaches Master Windu. Master Windu welcomes the Chancellor, "Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcome sight! Are you alright?" Palpatine assures, "Yes, thanks to your three Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again." Windu addresses, "General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward."

Palpatine's expressions sullen, "That maybe true, but with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive." Master Windu promises, "Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority." Anakin meets with Senator Organa among the crowd of senators, and Bail congratulates, "Skywalker, the Republic cannot praise the jedi enough."

Anakin assures, "Thank you senator. How goes your investigation?" Organa understands that he's speaking of the rebellion, so he states, "Very good. I have already reached an agreement with senator Mon Mothma and senator Padme Amidala. I'm also currently searching for General Cham Syndulla, Saw Gerrera, and your former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, but they constantly elude my investigation." Anakin exhales, glad that the rebellion will begin soon.

He finds Padme amongst the crowd and meets with her. He whispers, "You know. In my vision, you wore that dress when you told me the big surprise…" She whispers as well, "Well, then...Master jedi, you're vision wasn't wrong." At this, the two start to have genuine smiles on their face.

Meanwhile, Palpatine heads for his office. He asks, "Will any of you come with me? I find being in the presence of Count Dooku and General Grievous in one day has left me rattled." Leto steps forward, "I'll join you chancellor." As the two enter the elevator, neither make eye contact. Palpatine speaks, again not making eye contact, "Did they suspect you, Darth Acheron?" Leto smirks, "No, master. I had with me the crystal you instructed."

Palpatine chuckles, "How ironic. The day that Jedi Temple was built over a sith shrine was their undoing. And since you had a crystal created from the shrine, you blend in perfectly. But tell me, how is the Jedi's progress?" Acheron explains, "So far, they've managed to succeed in removing the biochips from 1% of the clone soldiers. Commanders and Captains, they're closest allies in battles, mostly. But they won't have enough time to remove all of the biochips."

Palpatine smiles, "Excellent. And with Dooku dead, you are now ready to resume training. But we will only wait until after the war is over. So, I think it is time we leave Grievous to the republic as they see fit, and when he dies. You will go to Mustafar and slay the Separatist council. In the meantime, I will see to it that you are assigned to the Jedi Council once I am given more emergency powers."

Acheron chuckles, "First a glorified security guard, then a delusional jedi knight, now a senile council member and in less than half a year? You are too good to me, master. You've always treated me better than these Jedi ever have. For that, I thank you." Palpatine finally makes eye contact, "Don't thank me, my friend. You should thank those two padawans. Thank Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee for showing to you how incompetent the Jedi truly are at uniting together."

This gives Acheron an idea. "Yes...thanks...Where are they holding Barriss Offee at this time? I'd like to give to her my...Gratitude." Sidious answers, "She is being held on a space station in classified area of space which I have given the name, the Raft. It is there that you will find criminals like Offee. Jedi deserters, possible sith warriors, delusional madmen. Everything you will need for a Sith Army."

Acheron asks, "May I request those coordinates so that I may speak with her?" Sidious shrugs, "Of course," He hands to Acheron a datapad, "You will find the coordinates on this datapad. Although I must warn you not to kill her. She does have her uses." Acheron raises an eyebrow, "When did I say that I was going to kill her, master? All I plan on doing is show to her my gratitude." At this, he looks at a bag he's been carrying around.


	3. The Battle of Kashyyyk

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I claim that I own Star Wars.

So for this chapter, I believe that we'll just be wrapping up everything from the Battle of Coruscant to the Battle of Utapau. So essentially, Palpatine will get more power, Leto Quill will join the Jedi Council, Yoda will go to Kashyyyk, the battle of Kashyyyk, and of course the council learning that Grievous is on Utapau. And during all of this, Darth Acheron will cherry pick the fallen jedi who will become his assassin, his secret apprentice. So whoever he chooses becomes Ventress 2.0.

Although since the battle is so briefly shown, I may as well go into the Battle of Utapau. Personally, I know it'll be a pain to transition Obi-Wan arriving on the planet to confronting Grievous. I still can't figure out how he was in his ship one second then in some random hallway the next, watching said ship leave. But until then, I'll show Acheron selecting his assassin, very much like the church fight in the Kingsman.

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

STAR WARS

A NEW BEGINNING 

The republic is on the verge of collapse! With the death of Count Dooku, it is only a matter of time before General Grievous meets his end and is eliminated by the Jedi Order.

But when Grievous falls, what are the Jedi's plans with Chancellor Palpatine, who they have found out is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious.

Episode 3: The Battle of Kashyyyk

Nobody can believe it. According to Chancellor Palpatine, once he was given even more emergency powers, he decided to make a request of who should be on the Jedi Council. Now obviously the Jedi were uncomfortable about this, but what choice did they have? If they told him that it was against the rules, they would've been branded traitors. And that's not even including the fact he's secretly a Sith Lord.

In the Jedi Council hall, Leto Quill stands in the center of the room surrounded by the Jedi Masters and several knights. Master Windu exhales, "Leto Quill, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." Leto bows, "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Yoda warns him, "Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

Leto nods, "I understand." Master Windu adds, "You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." There are gasps from those standing guard, such as Anakin, green skinned Luminara Unduli, the blue skinned Aayla Secura, and the tattooed Quinlan Vos, but all Leto does is exhale and takes his seat among the council. Master Mundi addresses the council, "We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous."

Yoda explains, "Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep." Obi-Wan thinks aloud, " It may take some time . . . we do not have many ships to spare." Master Windu makes it clear, "We cannot take ships from the front line." Obi-Wan adds, "And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup." Yoda requests, "Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait."

Master Mundi asks, "What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Master Windu makes it clear, "It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!" Obi-Wan adds, "He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant." Anakin was about to speak up, only for Leto to interrupt, "I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet."

Master Windu tells him, "Leto, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Kenobi must find General Grievous." Yoda speaks, "Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have." Master Windu concludes, "It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all."

In the misty world of Kashyyyk, nature is untouched. The trees are colossal, the water is clear, and there is forest as far as the eye can see. Over a beach, a Wookie made flyer, made to look like a contraption of insect wings and rafts kept together by pillars flies in the sky. The flyer lands at the beach, where the army of shaggy Wookies and camo painted clone troopers await for battle. Along the skyscraper size trees, a number of huts have been built into the tree bark.

On the beach, jedi master Luminara Unduli is aiding in the efforts of the upcoming battle. She's recognized for her green skin and diamond tattoos across her face, a trait shared by her fellow Mirialans. In one of the huts, Master Yoda meets with holograms of the Jedi Council, with two Wookie generals at his side. One is a braided Wookiee leader called Tarfful, while the other is a surprisingly well kept warrior called Chewbacca.

The hologram of Master Mundi states, "Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents." The hologram of Master Windu states, "Of course, he would know where Grievous is. He must have decided it's time the war ends. I believe he's making his move." Leto points out, "But he said a partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau."

Yoda explains, "Palpatine and Sidious, the two are. Deceit on us all, he used. Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed." Obi-Wan asks, "Does everyone agree?" One by one, all of the Jedi state, "Aye." Leto sheepishly raises his hand, "The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign." They looked at the man, clearly uncomfortable putting his name forth first.

Master Windu tells him, "The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor." Master Mundi adds, "Yes, this decision is ours to make." Yoda points out to the embarrassed man, "A Master is needed, with more experience." Leto apologizes, "I'm sorry, masters. The Chancellor seemed convinced that if I could take out Count Dooku, I could take out Grievous." Master Windu continues, "Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi . . . Master Kenobi."

Once again, all the jedi one by one state, "Aye." Master Windu concludes, "Very well. Council is adjourned. Obi-Wan, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him." The holograms fade away, and Yoda heads to the balcony, alongside Commander Gree. Yoda can trust Gree even more now that he has had his biochip removed.

Gree explains, "The droids have started up their main power generators." Yoda points out, "Then now the time is, Commander." Gree nods, "Yes, sir." A wookiee chieftain stands above his brethren and with a roar, the Wookiees rush to battle with crossbow blasters. They rush at the machines that if looked at from the side has the shape of a peach, but can only be seen for it's tire tread front and blasters as it rises out of the water and into battle. Overhead, starships fly overhead with a circular dish defining the starship and spherical spider robots rise out of the sea as clone troopers fire on the enemy while six legged tanks march on.

In space, nobody knows what secrets lie hidden.

The Raft was designed with a spherical center and four spires poking out of the top and bottom. It was of a sickly grey, but parts were shadowed and brightened by the nearby star. Darth Acheron arrived in one of the numerous hangars of the space station in a starship designed identical to the one Darth Maul had used years ago. It had a triangular front, a spherical back, and closable wings.

Darth Acheron exits the ship, wearing a black suit, a silver chest plate, an ebony cape, and a rectangular helmet with a black tinted visor encasing his entire face, and sith markings on the side. On the top is a slit, like it needs to have something inserted. Nevertheless, he meets with the Republic Officer stationed to greet him. He questions, "Ah, you must be the Chancellor's ambassador here to hold trial over these rogue jedi?"

In a synthetic, sinister voice, Acheron answers, "That is correct. Palpatine's message included the security code: SIDIOUS. From this moment on, you shall address me as Judge Acheron." The officer pulls out a datapad, "Just a second...And...Ah, the security code is correct. Now then, Judge Acheron, follow me." As they walk, Acheron questions, "Suspiciously quiet for a prison full of the most powerful criminals in the galaxy…"

The officer explains, "Yes, well, the Chancellor seemed convinced that since you are the first judge to initiate these trials since the Raft's inception, we've had quite a backlog on rogue jedi that were sent here. As more and more force users were imprisoned, the more men were sent home in body bags. So, to save up space, resources, and officers, the Chancellor chose to…" He opens a door, revealing 200 rogue jedi frozen, "Um, freeze them in Carbonite."

Acheron chuckles, "Amazing! How is it that the Chancellor has not declared this be done to every criminal we find guilty?" The officer answers unsure, "Because it can be dangerous and might be cruel and unusual?" Acheron pats him on the back, "Interesting choice of words, just don't say them outloud right away." He looks around, "Can you show to me Barriss Offee?" The officer looks at him, "The bomber who blamed that Togruta girl? Is she the first on trial?"

Acheron shakes his head, "No. I wish to ask her questions before the trial begins. In the meantime, I want the prison block reconstructed, I have a list of items you wish put in there alongside these caskets. I want the caskets set to reanimate the prisoners on a timer." The officer questions, "May I ask why, Judge Acheron?" Acheron answers, "This will be a trial by combat, between the prisoners themselves in the coliseum made out of the prison block."

The officer salutes and he and his subordinates get to work on moving each casket to the cell block. Acheron felt the force around these beings, some with no trace of the dark side in them, others with a small bit here and there, others completely engulfed by the darkness. But he didn't bother with most of these, he found the Offee girl with no problem. She was frozen, like many, with a face of horror over her makeshift prison.

He notes that she is Mirialan, like her master Luminara, green skinned and tattooed. He presses the buttons on the side of her casket that makes the outline of the girl turn red, as in a flicker of light, she slowly thaws out of her prison. Since it was sitting in a position that made it look like she was standing, she fell out of the machine with a thud. She struggles with her surroundings, "Where am I, why can't I see?"

Acheron explains, "Your eyesight will return once the effects of the frozen carbonite wears off." She questions, "Who are you?" He answers, "I am Judge Acheron. I have been assigned to stand trial over traitorous jedi like yourself since this wars drawing to an end." Barriss snorts, "A war that makes no sense." Acheron acknowledges, "Yes, a war that makes no sense from a certain point of view."

She demands, "What does that mean!? Do you mean that I was wrong to speak out to the Republic and Jedi for marching blindly towards genocide!?" Acheron chuckles, "No. You were wrong in how you spoke out. Setting off a bomb that killed innocents, assassinating possible suspects, and framing people innocent to the matter." She looks away, whispering, "Ahsoka…" Acheron points out, "She never rejoined the jedi after her trial. Your stunt to thank for that."

Barriss starts to cry, "You're right. I was foolish to speak out the way I did. I destroyed a good friend's life." Acheron adds, "More than that...You destroyed the galactic trust in the jedi. Since your confession nine months ago, there have been dozens of riots on Coruscant pertaining to the Republic, the Jedi, and this war. And not to mention how many jedi have tried and failed to leave the order to join Dooku, may the man find peace in the afterlife."

Barriss questions, "I did all of that?" Acheron chuckles, "Yes. Personally, I blame you jedi for your lack of bonds and emotions. You are a young adult thrust into a conflict nobody your age should be in, and they just told you to bottle it up. And what did that do? It made you a personal cause bomber. But enough of that, your trial shall begin." With that, Acheron places Barriss in handcuffs as she is dragged to the coliseum by two officers.

Darth Acheron stands over the hundreds of recently awoken rogue Jedi above the steel coliseum and declares, "Today is an initiation! Today, you will all fight each other to the death! Today, only six of you will live! Inside this coliseum are six lightsabers, 12 rocket launchers, 18 bowcasters, 24 vibro axes, 30 electro staffs, 36 blaster pistols, and 42 blaster rifles. Use these weapons as you see fit."

He lets that sink in before one of them yells, "I won't fight my brethren, monster!" Acheron cackles, "Well, then good news! Because if you know math, then you'll know that there are 168 weapons in the coliseum! However, there are 200 of you in there! And if any of you decide not to fight, escape, or attack me...Well, to give you an idea." With the press of a remote control, the human that spoke out's head exploded. Acheron continues, "I'll detonate each microbomb placed in you!"

All 199 of the rogue jedi rush for a weapon, and instantly, several of them are blown up, sliced in half, or riddled with blaster wounds. In an instant, 199 became a hundred. Every fighter wielding a gun started shooting at all of those around them until they overheated the blasters, leaving them defenseless as they were cut down by those wielding the staffs, axes, and lightsabers. And in the middle of all of this is a green skinned girl, with a blaster pistol in hand, shooting whatever she can.

A madman attempts to attack her with a lightsaber, but after she dodges a swing of the ruby blade, she shoots him in the knees and takes it from him. With lightsaber in one hand and blaster pistol in another, she rushes forward, removing limbs and riddling blaster holes into her enemies. She also uses the force to push some that get a little too close into a steel wall, shattering every bone in their body.

Out of the hundred at this point, Acheron counted only 50 rogue jedi left. At this, he presses a button on a separate remote that stops everyone from fighting with an electrical shock. Once they stop, he booms, "As of now there are only 50 of you left. Now you will no longer battle in a free-for-all. Instead, you will each fight each other one at a time. If anybody wishes to fight first, I request only six to step forward. Each of you are then required to take out one of these six and then immediately take their place."

Six beings stepped forward, each a human. Three of them actually had lightsabers, two of them had blaster rifles, and one a electro staff. Barriss attacked one of those with a blaster and struck him down with her lightsaber. Almost immediately everyone charges at her with blasters and bladed weapons. She deflects the blaster shots to hit those charging at her, but she thinks that some of the bolts hit one of the six beside her since only one of the original humans are left.

Eventually, the 50 became 24. Once again, Acheron shocks the 24 rogue jedi to stop fighting. He booms, "As of now, the six against all approach has ended. Now the six remaining will fight with only lightsabers against three others with every other weapon. Pick a fighter, grab your guns, and get to work!" Barriss finds herself facing two humans and a mirialan like herself. One human has a vibro axe, the other an electro staff, and the mirialan a blaster rifle.

The ones with the axe and staff charged while the one with the blaster tried to get shots in on her, but they were deflected into walls, the ceiling, and even fighters that she isn't even fighting until it actually reflects back to the shooter. The last two opponents charge at Barriss while she dodges and jumps over their attacks. She pushes the one with the axe into a wall and focuses on the one with the staff.

The human swings at her as she effortlessly dodges each attack. One push of the staff into the human's own head is all it took to disorient the human to be stabbed in the heart by the lightsaber. The one with the axe charges at her until she slices off his hands and then stabs the human in the abdomen. But still he attacks, so out of desperation, she uses Sith Lightning to burn the stubborn fool away. Barriss Offee has won.

Darth Acheron overlooks the survivors of his death battle, seeing that Barriss has survived, alongside the four armed and fanged Besalisk, the chalk white Pau'an, the yellow skinned Togruta with short Lekku indicating she is quite young, a bronze skinned zabrak with horns across his scalp, and a red skinned twi'lek with long tentacles at the back of her head. Acheron ignites his ruby lightsaber and declares, "As of this moment, you six are all the Lords of Acheron."

At this, the six drop whatever weapon they had taken that wasn't a ruby lightsaber and ignited them, bowing to the Sith Lord with the blades displayed in front of them like ancient knights. Darth Acheron states, "You will follow my orders to the letter. As of this moment, there is no going back." At once, the six state, "As of this moment, there is no going back." Acheron orders, "Now kneel, and accept your titles."

The six kneel, and Acheron takes his lightsaber to knight them. With the Zabrak, he declares, "As of this moment, you shall only be addressed as Darth Voldema. You may rise." With the Togruta girl, he declares, "As of this moment, you shall only be addressed as Darth Anibla. You may rise." With the Pau'an, he declares, "As of this moment, you shall only be addressed as Darth Snoll. You may rise."

With the Twi'Lek girl, he declares, "As of this moment, you shall only be addressed as Darth Netchya. You may rise." With the Besalisk, he declares, "As of his moment, you shall only be addressed as Darth Mallas. You may rise." With Barriss Offee, he declares, "As of this moment, you shall only be addressed as Darth Thotcher. You may rise."

Once all six of them have risen, he states, "From now on, you shall each represent our most basic emotions. Darth Voldema, you shall be the Lord of Wrath. Darth Anibla, you shall be the Lord of Sloth. Darth Snoll, you shall be the Lord of Greed. Darth Netchya, you shall be the Lord of Lust. Darth Mallas, you shall be the Lord of Gluttony. Darth Thotcher, you shall be the Lord of Envy. And I, Darth Acheron, shall be the Lord of Pride."

They bow, showing that they are grateful for the position they have been given were words would fail. He orders, "Now each of you will bring about the fall of the Jedi Order, the Republic, and the Separatists. Darth Anibla, you shall slay all of the traitorous Jedi and Clones for when my master gives the order. Darth Snoll, when the order is given, you shall assault the Jedi Temple with a battalion of loyal clones."

With a wave of his hand, they head off for their assignment, so Acheron continues, "Darth Netchya, you shall dress as a personal guard of the Supreme Chancellor for when the Jedi attempt an assassination. Darth Mallas, you will go to Utapau and ensure that Obi-Wan Kenobi destroys General Grievous. Darth Thotcher, when I give the order you will join me on Mustafar and eliminate the loose ends that are the Separatists."

Like before, a simple handwave is all it takes for them to head off for their assignment, Acheron continues, "And Darth Voldema, when the time comes, you will select the Inquisitors out of the Jedi that joins us." Darth Voldema asks, "And what will you do, master?" At this moment, Darth Acheron removes his helmet, revealing he is Leto Quill, "I will tell Mace Windu to attack Chancellor Palpatine. Afterall, he is my master. I promise each of you this, when all is over, we will rule the galaxy with a just empire."

Meanwhile, in space, a blue Jedi Starfighter with a ring attached with six engines within the ring appears. It detaches from the ring as it flies to the surface of a green and yellow tinted planet. The planet was almost like a vast wasteland. It did have a beautiful landscape with all of the planets and moons in the sky. The Jedi Starfighter lands inside of a massive sinkhole. Within the sinkhole is a thriving civilization living on the sides of the sinkhole.

The starfighter lands at a platform with a canopy above that looks similar to a ribcage. As it lands, winged dragon like creatures fly about. But a distance away, a guard of General Grievous watches with two battle droids. Out of the starfighter steps Obi-Wan Kenobi, greeted by a tall and lanky Pau'an dressed in red robes. The Pau'an addresses to the bowed jedi, "Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

Obi-Wan exhales, "Unfortunately, the war." The Pau'an takes a step back, but states, "There is no war here unless you've brought it with you." Obi-Wan states, "With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous." At this, short statured aliens tinker with the starfighter as they begin fueling. The Pau'an leans close to Obi-Wan and whispers, "He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

Obi-Wan nods, "I understand." The Pau'an adds with a coarse voice, "The tenth level...thousands of Battle Droids…" Obi-Wan warns, "Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time." After they both bow, Obi-Wan turns to leave as his starfighter has been refueled. The Pau'an leaves the landing platform, and Grievous' hidden bodyguard leaves the balcony it is on.

As the starfighter hovers, Obi-Wan tells his new bronze Astromech, R4-G9, "Geenine, take the Fighter back to the ship. Tell Cody I've made contact." The droid beeps a reply. The starfighter takes off...Without Obi-Wan, now inside of the city. He becomes lost within the city until he reappears, riding a giant green lizard with a feathered mane and beak called a Varactyl. It caws and coos as it traverses the city.

He looks straight at the tenth level, a spherical building built into the wall. Inside, General Grievous overlooks the Separatist Leaders. They have no idea that Obi-Wan is watching them after the Varactyl scaled the walls. Grievous assures, "It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there."

The green skinned, colorful eyed Nute Gunray snarls, "Safe? Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe." Grievous threatens, "Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip . . . Your ship is waiting." The Separatists leave the coughing cyborg, leaving Obi-Wan to ponder and wonder. Eventually, he decides to jump into the meeting room.

All but Grievous notices his presence, so Obi-Wan decides to deadpan, "Hello, there!" His bodyguards activate their staffs as Grievous greets, "General Kenobi, you are a bold one. I find your behavior bewildering . . . Surely you realize you're doomed," He orders his droids, "Kill him!" Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber as the four guards surround him while hundreds of battle droids surrounds the confrontation.

Finally having enough, Obi-Wan forces a mechanism above the four droids to fall on them, crushing all but one, which Obi-Wan decapitates. The battle droids prepare their blasters, but Grievous orders, "Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." Obi-Wan states, "Your move." Grievous removes his cape, gloating, "You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Kenobi."

When the cape is removed, his two cyborg arms becomes four, each holding either a blue or green lightsaber. He steps forward, twirling a lightsaber on both sides in perfect circles, slicing up the flooring. Obi-Wan lunges at him, ending the twirl, but Grievous is able to block his attacks. Obi-Wan proceeds to dodge and block the General's attacks. Grievous lunges one of his blades at Kenobi, who takes this opening and cuts off the hand.

Grievous lunges at Obi-Wan continuously, until he is able to get an opening and slices off another hand. Now Grievous has only two hands on both sides. They take stances, but stop when they see that clone troopers have stormed the city, attacking all battle droids. Grievous cackles like a madman, "Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." Obi-Wan glares, "I don't think so." With the force, he pushes the Cyborg into a mechanism and watches him fall into the hangar below.

Grievous flees from Obi-Wan all the way to a wheel scooter, a massive silver wheel with collapsible legs with a cockpit for Grievous to sit in. Obi-Wan whistles, and the Varactyl rushes to Obi-Wan. He mounts the lizard and chases after the General. However, when the wheel scooter and the varactyl jump across the sinkhole, Obi-Wan loses his grip on his lightsaber, falling to the balcony below.

Back on Coruscant, the clone commander nicknamed Cody contacts the Jedi. Those that he sees are Master Mundi, Master Windu, Anakin, Leto, Yoda, and Aayla Secura. He sees that they are already in conversation, so he apologizes, "Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack." Master Windu tells the commander, "Thank you, Commander. Leto, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction could give us a confession to his crimes."

Leto nods, "Yes, Master." Leto leaves the room, but Master Mundi asks, "Cody, how has your progress been with the biochips?" Cody, having had his removed, exhales, "It hasn't been easy. I can account for most of my men having theirs removed, but there are still some that have theirs intact. If Order 66 were to occur now, I'm afraid there would be more clones against you general's than there are with you. It would be a intergalactic riot."

Aayla states, "If Grievous dies today, then Order 66 will occur today. All that will keep Palpatine in power is when those that follow Gunray are found, and as a sith, he'll kill them right away to tie up loose ends. Then unless we stop him, he will brand us traitors and declare himself emperor." Master Windu admits, "Something isn't right. He should have had some kind of reaction at knowing that Anakin won't join him. Why has he not reacted?"

Master Yoda warns, "Already a new apprentice, he might have." Cody asks, "You think he has a backup plan, General? But if so, who?" Master Windu answers, "I don't know. We might not know until it is too late. But I must prepare what jedi are present to arrest Palpatine when the time comes. Immediately I can only think of myself, Anakin, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin being present." Yoda states, "May the force be with you."

The holograms fade.

Now everyone proceeds into uncharted territory.


	4. Fall of the Republic

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I claim that I own Star Wars.

I'll admit that when I was writing the battle of Kashyyyk, I was looking up anything related to it. The Wikia, scripts, and even youtube. And when I did that, two out of three of these said that Luminara was there, so I wrote a cameo in for her. As for the contest on the Raft, I believe that I could have written the fight scenes a hell of a lot better with the transition. Darth Acheron's outfit is based off of darth vader redesigns I found on Google Images. 

Now with the Lords of Acheron, I've made them into the seven deadly sins incarnate. Voldema's name is based on Voldemort, Anibla's name is ironically based on Queen Amidala somewhat. Snoll's name is based on Snoke, but he isn't Snoke. Netchya's name sounded menacing in my head. Mallas' name is based on Darth Malgus. Thotcher's name is I think german for daughter, so Sidious couldn't get the father, so he got the daughter, so to speak.

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

STAR WARS

A NEW BEGINNING

War burns at the galaxy like fire! Now that General Grievous has been cornered on Utapau, it is only a matter of time before Darth Sidious becomes the ruler of the galaxy. Prepared, a band of jedi led by Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu are prepared to arrest the tyrant once he confesses his crimes to Leto Quill. But they have no idea that Leto Quill is in secret Darth Acheron.

Episode 4: The End of the Republic

Palpatine spent the day staring at a red screen of several shapes broken down into grids. He deactivates the monitor and swivles his throne to the entrance of his office, where Leto Quill enters, "Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." Palpatine smirks, "Good. Good. And, can we be sure that Grievous will die?" Leto nods, "Yes. I sent a spy to make sure of that."

Palpatine's eyes light up, "Ah, so that's what you wanted with Barriss Offee. You wanted to make her into an assassin like Asajj Ventress. You do understand that did not end well with Darth Tyrannus." Leto waves a hand, "I understand master. It's not just the Offee girl, I chose five others alongside her to carry out my will. I had them kill the rest like they were in a coliseum." Palpatine chuckles, "Survival of the fittest at it's finest. Just don't let them become too powerful."

Leto nods, "Of course master. In the meantime, what is your order?" Palpatine smirks, "I think it's time for the return of the Sith Empire. Confront Master Windu and Skywalker. Tell them I have confessed to being a sith lord and that I formed the CIS to start a war and make myself permanent Chancellor and that I planned on discarding the Senate." Leto bows, "At once, master. I will have one of the six standby in case Skywalker proves too powerful."

Palpatine nods, "Thank you, my friend. There is no telling how strong the chosen one is when turned to either the light or darkness. Just be sure to be out of breath when you meet them, it'll be more realistic." Leto bows and begins to run. Palpatine warns, "Be careful. Don't want to make the guards or the senators concerned." Leto stopped to hear that, bows again, and walks more slowly.

On Utapau, the much faster Wheel that Grievous is driving is putting Obi-Wan's reptilian riding beast through the exercise of her life. Seeing his persistent follower, Grievous prepares an Electro Staff. He slows down so that he's within arm's reach of Obi-Wan, and proceeds to jab him with the staff. After being shocked once, Obi-Wan manages to maneuver away from the staff and snatches it out of the Cyborg's hands.

He quickly jabs it into the wheel and in Grievous' face, but the general grabs the staff and drags Obi-Wan onto the wheel. Obi-Wan has the khaleesh madman in a headlock, but he doesn't notice when he grabs a blaster from his holster. He quickly tries to shoot at the jedi, but Obi-Wan's dodge knocked the two out of the cockpit and near a ledge as the wheel machine falls into the sinkhole. Closeby is Grievous' personal starship, the one he used to escape every time.

Grievous attempts to shoot at Obi-Wan, but the blaster is knocked out of his hands by a swing of the electro staff. Obi-Wan swings the staff at Grievous, knocking him over. He jams the electrical end into where the stomach should be, but he's kicked across the landing pad by a clawed foot. Grievous marches to the jedi, knocking him into the side of his starship. Grievous grabs Obi-Wan by the collar of his shirt, and punches a missed punch that puts a dent into his ship.

Obi-Wan grabs at two plates in front of the General's chest, and saw the most revolting thing ever: The remaining organs of the cyborg. Said cyborg gasps and slaps and kicks Obi-Wan all the way to the edge. When he attempts to step on Obi-Wan, the jedi tries kicking him where his genitalia should be. He cries out in pain, gripping his shin. He grabs Obi-Wan and throws him so far that he's dangling over the ledge, giving to Grievous enough time to pick up the staff.

Using the force, Obi-Wan drags the blaster into his right hand, and when Grievous is about to knock him over the edge with the staff, he fires a single bolt into the cyborg's organs, igniting his insides. When the General isn't going down, he fires again, and again, and again, and again. This creates a big enough fire to burn out what remained of the living tissue. General Grievous has finally died. The war can end. And Darth Mallas has watched it all from a safe vantage point.

All Obi-Wan can do when he's back on solid ground is throw aside the blaster. "So uncivilized." He says.

Meanwhile, at a clone dropship hangar bay, Leto Quill approaches Mace Windu, Agen Kollar, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Anakin in discussion. He states, "Master Windu, Master Kollar, Master Fisto, Master Tiin, Anakin. I bring grave news. Palpatine has just confessed to the crime of being a sith lord, he confessed to forming the CIS, and to starting the war to stay in power, and of discarding the senate."

Master Windu exhales, "And just in time, too. Obi-Wan just sent word he destroyed General Grievous. Now all that's left is finding Nute Gunray and the other cowards and he'll have all that he needs to be Emperor." Anakin states, "I'll go along with Master Windu, Master Kollar, Master Fisto, and Master Tiin. Hopefully my presence will save lives, especially now that I don't think I'll fall."

Master Windu adds, "Leto, you will return to the council chamber and contact all jedi offworld. They must be prepared for when Order 66 occurs." Leto nods, "Yes, master." The five jedi board a clone troop dropship as Leto watches alongside them. Anakin states, "I understand that had I not received my vision, every jedi in this dropship but me dies because I join the darkside. Now I don't believe that I'll be seduced, but can I know that if I fail to save all of you, what will you think?"

Master Kollar exhales, "It's strange. Knowing the day you die. But if there's a chance at stopping it, I wish to have nothing but deja vu." Master Tiin adds, "And if we fail today, may we become one with the force." Master Fisto adds, "If I die, I want my funeral pyre on my homeworld, and if not, burial at sea. I will always belong to her." Master Windu exhales, "And if we do succeed, what will you do Skywalker? Every jedi knows about your relationship with Senator Amidala in full detail?"

Anakin gulps, "If necessary, I'll leave the Jedi Order. My priorities aren't what they should be to be a jedi. I'll spend the time raising my children, and making sure my grandson doesn't become a sith lord. In the meantime, I request that my son be trained the force, I only request that the sins of the father don't affect him." Master Windu thinks aloud, "A single child trained from birth without persecution for your actions? I believe we can do that. May the force be with us all."

Inside the council chamber, Leto pulls up a hologram of Master Yoda, Master Plo Koon, and Master Mundi sitting in their chairs. He states to them, "Chancellor Palpatine has just confessed. Prepare all Jedi for the coming storm." Master Plo Koon exhales, "Many of my men have had their biochips removed. There's still enough to make the escape a firefight." Master Mundi adds, "I concur. We will each give commands to all Jedi to go into hiding."

Yoda finally speaks, "Hide, we all must. But stop Palpatine, shall I." Leto nods, "Of course, master. I'll let Master Windu and Master Fisto know before they confront the Chancellor." When the holograms fade, Leto pulls out a personal hologram, showing to him Darth Netchya, sitting. He questions, "Darth Netchya, General Skywalker, General Windu, General Kollar, General Fisto, and General Tiin are on the move. Be prepared."

Darth Netchya nods, "I will be ever vigilant, Master Acheron." The hologram fades, and Darth Acheron pulls up next a hologram of Darth Mallas, who nods, "What is thy bidding, Master?" Acheron questions, "Is General Grievous truly dead?" Mallas smirks, "Of course. What remained of his living tissue was ignited. A truly gruesome way to die." Acheron glares, "Now. Make sure that when Order 66 is given, I want Kenobi to fall to the bottom of those sinkholes."

Mallas grin widens, "Thy will be done, Master." Next he pulls up a hologram of Darth Voldema. He questions, "Darth Voldema, how goes the hunt for the Inquisitorius?" Voldema bows, "Superbly, my Master. Several of the Jedi have already signed up, especially your fellow guardsmen." Acheron smirks, "Very good. Await further orders." With a salute the hologram fades, and Acheron makes his way for the office of Darth Sidious.

Entering Palpatine's office is Master Windu, flanked by Anakin, Kit, Agen, and Saesee. Palpatine turns his pseudo-throne away from his view of the night sky to the entering entourage. He beams, "Anakin, Master Windu! It has been far too long! Have you heard of the destruction of General Grievous? This war is finally over!" Master Windu declares, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

At this statement, all jedi ignite their lightsabers. Palpatine demands, "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Master Windu corrects, "No, you won't be threatened until the Senate decides your fate." Palpatine snaps in the voice of a villain, not a friend, "I am the Senate!" Master Windu again corrects, "Not yet!"

PALPATINE stands, a laser sword appears out of his cloak sleeve, and he spins toward the JEDI. He rises from his throne, and out of his shirt pocket, appears a ruby red lightsaber. He warns, "It's treason, then." He lunges at the five so fast that he looked like a tornado, and before anybody knows what's happened, Agen is cut down. Next Master Tiin is sliced along his torso. He charges at Master Fisto, Master Windu, and Anakin, who attempt to block his every attack.

Thanks to Anakin's intervention, he blocked the killing blow on Master Fisto, but he did lose his saber wielding arm. He screams at realizing how useless he's become, "No! I'm still needed!" Anakin helps move him out of the way while Master Windu and Palpatine continue to fight behind them. After he's moved to safety, he locks sabers with Palpatine. Palpatine questions in his 'friendly' voice, "Why would you do this, Anakin? I'm your friend! Don't you see that the Jedi are trying to take over? They've betrayed justice!"

Anakin points out, "It's better than what you promise! When did you think I'd figure out you've taken everyone's freedom!? If I join you we'll be glorified slaves!" Palpatine becomes somber, "Then...I am sorry." He forces the two jedi into the hallway, jabbing at them every chance he gets. Across the office, the three lightsabers collided. Eventually, Master Windu and Palpatine stood close to the window, until the glass shattered.

The sudden gust of wind from such a high elevation forced Anakin back a good distance. He could only watch as Master Windu and Palpatine continued the fight until a kick from Windu caused Palpatine to lose his footing and his lightsaber fall out of the window. Palpatine crawls away from Windu to the edge of the window frame. Suddenly, Leto enters. Windu states, "You are under arrest, my Lord."

Palpatine looks to Leto and begs, "Leto! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Anakin looks to Leto, "Wait...He told you the Jedi were taking over? Don't believe him, Leto. He'll play you like an instrument." Windu states, "The oppression of the Sith will never return...you have lost…" Palpatine moans, "No! No! You will die!" At this, Palpatine launches Sith lightning at Master Windu, Anakin looks on with worry, while Leto looks on with curiosity.

Master Windu blocks the lightning with his lightsaber, but Palpatine can be heard over the screeching sound, "He is a traitor, Anakin! Leto!" Master Windu corrects, "He's the traitor. Stop him!" Anakin adds, "He's correct, Leto. We have to save Master Windu!" Leto looks to him, "Why?" Anakin is taken aback by the seriousness. Suddenly, Palpatine's visage starts to distort, like one of those people in the undercity addicted to harmful drugs.

Gone is Chancellor Palpatine. All that remains is Darth Sidious. He begs, "I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose." Master Windu screams, "Anakin! Leto! Don't listen to him!" Anakin points out, "I'm not, but I think Leto is!" Palpatine begs, "Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer." The lightning stops, and Master Windu and Darth Sidious pants from the exertion.

Master Windu points his lightsaber at Sidious' throat. Sidious starts to ramble, "I give up. Help me. I am weak...I am too weak. I can't hold on any longer." Master Windu states, "I am going to end this once and for all." Anakin shrugs, "Normally, I'd say he must stand trial. But I agree. He needs to die, like Dooku, like Grievous." Leto points out, "What are you people saying? Justice dictates he stands trial!"

Master Windu points out, "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Leto points out, "Like Barriss Offee? Last I checked she was frozen in carbonite for her crimes alongside any dissenting jedi and possible sith!" Anakin corrects, "That wasn't a senate decision or a council decision. It was his decision. He wanted to make them into spares for in case he couldn't replace Dooku immediately!"

Sidious continues to ramble like a terrified child. Leto points out, "Master Windu, this isn't right! He may be a criminal but that's still murder!" Master Windu states, "Then I will stand trial! Alone!" He prepares to strike the wide eyed sith lord...Only his hand is suddenly sliced off. Anakin looks to his side and saw that it was Leto. Master Fisto had stumbled over to them, demanding, "What have you done, Quill!?"

As Master Windu screams in pain at his loss, suddenly, Palpatine springs to life and sends enough force lightning to push Master Windu out of the window sill to his death. As he fires the lightning, Sidious gloats, "Power! Unlimited power!" As Sidious stands, he cackles. Anakin demands, "Leto, have you gone insane!?" Sidious points out, "He's fulfilling his destiny, Anakin. Something you've been blind to. You see, even before your visions of my success. Darth Acheron has been in training to be my newest apprentice."

Master Fisto glares, "Darth Acheron!? You've been a sith this whole time!? You traitor!" Acheron snaps, "Silence, Handles. Unlike you ungrateful jedi, Master Sidious saw my hidden greatness." Anakin points out, "You were assigned to guard the temple the Separatists attack!" Acheron points out, "And I did. Until you're apprentice decided to jump ship with Luminara's brat!"

Anakin snarled, "Don't you dare talk about Ahsoka like that!" Suddenly, a twi'lek girl wielding two red lightsabers appears from the ceiling. She threatens, "I will not let you harm, lord Acheron, Jedi Scum." Acheron waves her off, "At ease, Lady Netchya. Turns out you weren't needed after all. But you can help us kill these two jedi. We can't have them reveal this secret." Anakin snaps, "What, that you've been selling your brothers out?"

As he's about to strike, Sidious raises a hand, "Stop. Darth Acheron. Let them be." Acheron takes a double look, "But master! They'll reveal my secret! They're nothing but loose ends!" Sidious exhales, "Be that as it may, he still has uses. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow. But I promise you will be my apprentice, Anakin. It might even be possible for you to be Acheron's apprentice. Don't look the gifted animal in the mouth and leave. Save what few naive fools you can. It makes no difference to me."

Anakin admits, "I will stop you. All of you." He takes Master Fisto's remaining arm and limps away. As they limp away, Anakin calls out in the force, 'Master Yoda...We failed...Master Windu, Master Kollar, and Master Tiin are dead...Master Fisto has lost his wielding hand...And Leto has betrayed us...He betrayed us from the beginning, just like Palpatine...They're about to execute Order 66.' Yoda's voice responds, 'Know this, I do. Unfortunately I was to feel it all.'

He looks behind him one last time to see Sidious putting on his black robes, now completing his appearance in the vision. He looks to see Acheron addressing Netchya, "Join Lady Anibla, tell her that she can now hunt as many Jedi as she wishes. I shall join Lord Snoll in assaulting the Jedi Temple. After that, I shall give new assignment and join Lady Thotcher on Mustafar to destroy Viceroy Gunray." Sidious cackles, "You inspire great loyalty, Acheron. Do be careful."

Anakin and Master Fisto leave the room as they rush to leave the building. Anakin pulls out a communicator, "Master Cin Drallig, we failed. Leto Quill betrayed us! He's a sith alongside Palpatine! They're going to attack the Jedi Temple! Get everyone out of there NOW!" Master Drallig responds, "By the force...Very well, Skywalker. We'll have a contingent of masters smuggle the younglings offworld. I will stay with those willing and defend this temple."

Master Fisto grunts in pain, "But, Cin, even if you had every able jedi fighting alongside you, the temple will fall!" Drallig exhales, "I've defended this temple for as long as I can remember. If Quill wants to betray the same duty as me, then let him face me as I spend the last moment of my life how I lived. I will defend this temple with my final breath. May the force be with you." The communicator deactivates.

As the two reach a nearby speeder, Anakin commandeered it and heads to the Jedi Temple. At the ground entrance, they see battalions of blue colored clones storming the temple. Anakin exclaims, "That's the 501st! That's my command!" Anakin pulls out his communicator, "Commander Appo! Stand down! You cannot attack the Jedi Temple! There's children in there!" All he hears is Appo state, "Good soldiers follow orders."

On Utapau, the battle within the sinkhole has escalated to every floor and even the surface itself. Obi-Wan arrives at a landing pad on his Varactyl. He meets up with Commander Cody. Obi-Wan commands, "Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels." Cody salutes, " Very good, sir." He turns to walk, but remembers something and speaks up, "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this."

He hands to Obi-Wan his lost lightsaber. Obi-Wan smirks, "Thank you, Cody, Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here." Cody salutes again, "Yes, sir!" The Varactyl charges off across the walls of the sinkhole. As he sees the lizard has gone off, Cody responds to his communicator. On it appears a hologram of Palpatine, but he looks sickly, dying even. Sidious states, "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six."

Cody lies, "It will be done, My Lord." When the hologram fades, he sees a number of his men screaming, collapsing in pain. Some even scream, "GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS!" When they recover they start shooting at their brothers. Cody screams, "Everyone loyal to the Jedi, get to the transports! We're leaving!" Cody and several of his men board the dropships. He commands, "Pilot! Get me to General Kenobi!" The pilot nods, but it's too late.

A blaster cannon shot on the rocky terrain the Veractyl is scaling and it and Obi-Wan falls into the watery bottom. Cody curses, "No! Who fired on him!?" The pilot explains, "It wasn't a clone. Look." He points to a colossal Besalisk, standing by the cannon, wielding two double bladed red lightsabers. Cody mumbles, "A sith lord?" He recovers, "We have to get out of here! Get to a cruiser and jump away from republic space!" A trooper asks, "And the general?" Cody doesn't respond.

On the weathered world of Mygeeto, the world is in constant downpour. Across a platform is a battle between the droids and clones lead by Master Mundi. Master Mundi uses his lightsaber to deflect his enemies attacks. He turns behind him to his clones and shouts, "COME ON!" His men follow him, but some stop and aim their blasters at them. Master Mundi turns to see his men in a standoff, "So it has begun…" Clones shoot at Clones and Jedi while Master Mundi deflects.

Eventually, only Master Mundi is all that stands, now with a blaster wound in his shoulder.

On the forest world of bright colors that is Felucia, Aayla leads her troops alongside Commander Bly. Suddenly, a number of clones aim their blasters at Aayla. She is only able to draw her lightsaber for only when Bly jumps in the way, taking the shots, landing on her. Clone fights Clone as Aayla removes Bly's helmet. She holds him, tears in her eyes and whispers, "I'm sorry…" Bly only states, "It was an honor, General…" He dies in Aayla's arms before she flees.

On Kashyyyk, Yoda drops his walking cane and holds his chest in pain. He thinks to himself, 'In the force, much turmoil...Prepared, were we not...Right skywalker was...Betrayed us, Leto has…' He goes to rest on a nearby wall.

On a forest world, a jedi woman overlooks her victory with her fellow clones, before suddenly, she is surrounded and gunned down. Atop a tank, her padawan sees the carnage, but too slow he was to see a second tank point at his tank, destroying the padawan and the tank.

On Cato Neimoidia, Plo Koon is in his jedi fighter escorted by a handful of clone pilots. On the clone communicators, a hologram of the sickly Palpatine appears, stating, "Execute Order 66." One of the clones shoots at Plo's starship, but a starfighter flies into the way, becoming destroyed. Plo Koon looks behind him, "You deserved so much more…" And he takes off for the atmosphere for the hyperdrive ring.

On Saleucami, a world of rocky pillars and ponds, hoverbikes ride by with the jedi Stass Allie and her clone allies. A clone slows behind the remaining entourage and shoots at his brothers and Allie, killing them all.

Alongside Yoda, one of his clone bodyguards aims his rifle at the aged jedi. Yoda hears the click in movement and quickly decapitates the clone. Commander Gree laments, "Itch...I'm so sorry…" Chewbacca and Tarfful hoot in confusion. Chewbacca and Tarfful get into conversation before Chewbacca points hi head to a hallway, Gree follows with Yoda on Chewbacca's back.

At the jedi temple, men, women, knights and padawan are cut down by the clones, Snoll and Acheron beside them.

At her personal apartment, Padme watches the Jedi temple burn away, with C-3PO joining her. He tells her, "Master Anakin has just left the Chancellor's office and was last seen in a stolen speedster flying near the Jedi Temple. I'm sure he didn't enter the building." All of a sudden, Padme loses all composure and breaks down in tears.

A speeder lands at a pad in the Jedi temple. It is greeted by Commander Appo and his fellow clones. Out of it steps Senator Bail Organa, who demands, "What's going on here?!" A clone sergeant explains, "There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control." Organa snaps, "You're being lied to! The jedi would never start a rebellion!" He steps forward, but the clones point their blasters at him.

The Sergeant states, "I'm sorry, sir. It's time for you to leave, sir." Organa exhales, "And so it is." As he walks to his speeder, he hears Appo scream, "Get him! Shoot him!" He turns to see a ten-year-old wielding a lightsaber striking down the clones. The boy strikes down Appo before he is gunned down. Organa screams, "No!" Organa leaps into his speeder and takes off, a clone states, "He's a senator, let him go."

On Utapau, Obi-Wan swims through the water with a breathing apparatus. When he finds himself in a cave, he removes the apparatus and starts to scale the wall, as a sentry is scanning the water for him.

Back on Kashyyyk, Luminara Unduli, Yoda, Gree, Tarfful, and Chewbacca look at the pod hidden by shrubbery. The wookies remove it to show that the pod can only fit one small person. Yoda addresses, "Goodbye Tarfful, goodbye Master Unduli, goodbye Commander, goodbye Chewbacca. Miss you, I will." The wookies moan a sad sound, while Commander Gree salutes, "It's been an honor, general." Luminara bows, "May the force be with you."

The ship takes off, while Luminara thinks aloud, "I hope he will be safe on his journey." Commander Gree asks, "Did he say where he was going?" Chewbacca bellows, making Gree chuckle, "Yeah, right. Too late to ask."

On Utapau, Obi-Wan has managed to sneak past the clone troopers that have forced his men to flee and have begun rounding up the civilians. He finds Grievous' starfighter and takes off in it. In the cockpit, Obi-Wan can see that he's left the planet. He accesses the communicator, stating, "Emergency Code Nine Thirteen…" A static hologram appears, with a muffled, "Kenobi…" Obi-Wan fixes the frequency and states, "Repeat."

The hologram becomes clearer, showing that the hologram is of Senator Organa. He repeats, "Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan blurts out, "Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on one another...I need help." Senator Organa states, "We have just rescued Master Yoda, Master Plo Koon, Master Anakin Skywalker, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Luminara Unduli, Master Kit Fisto, Master Shaak Ti, Master Aayla Secura, and Master Quinlan Vos. Master Mundi, Master Fisto, and Master Vos are in the medical bay for serious injuries. I'm sending you the coordinates."


	5. The Light of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I claim that I own Star Wars.

Now we wrap up the events of the third film. This includes the mission to Mustafar, the Proclamation of the Galactic Empire, and the Duel in the Galactic Senate. We'll also go over the jedi's makeshift trial of Anakin over his blatant disregard of the jedi rules. I realized when I was writing the last chapter that I need more diversity in writing for when people talk. If anybody knows any good tips to help that would be fantastic.

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

STAR WARS

A NEW BEGINNING

The Clone Wars has ended! After the death of General Grievous, a band of Jedi led by Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu confronts Darth Sidious. However, a trap was sprung when Leto Quill, secretly Darth Acheron, aided Sidious in killing most of the jedi. Now the members of the jedi order are numbered, as they must make plans for their next move.

Episode 5: The Light of Hope

He is holding her once more. Anakin is holding his angel once more, and in the presence of his fellow jedi no less. He starts to feel weak, almost collapsing into her, making her ask, "Is everything alright?" He explains, "I didn't do enough. I tried to stop Palpatine and I let him and Quill play me like a fool. Because of that, Master Windu and the others are dead." She explains, "Annie, it's Leto's fault, and Palpatine's fault. Not yours."

Anakin releases his hug of his wife to see the blank expressions of Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Obi-Wan. Anakin sweats, "If you wish to give to me my trial once more jedi arrive. I understand." Plo Koon points out, "We haven't heard from Stass Allie, Depa Billaba, or Eeth Koth. I'm afraid Skywalker, that we might very well be the last jedi available."

Shaak Ti adds, "It seems like your trial will begin now." Anakin swallows hard as Luminara states, "After we each found a starfighter to get us away from the fighting, senator Organa and senator Amidala found us. We had much to discuss amongst ourselves and with senator Amidala pertaining this. We spoke with master Mundi, master Fisto, and master Vos as well while they before the medical personnel wheeled them away."

Obi-Wan continues, "And we came to a decision. Although you went behind the back of the council and married Padme, we also had to admit that we all weren't without fault. I myself am one of them...And I will never forgive myself for Maul taking her...We also understand that if we do not find support in ourselves when we're young we need the support of others. And if we do not find that support…"

Luminara continued since nobody else wanted to finish that sentence, "We end up like Barriss. So we also agreed on that in your vision your son would be a great hero in the future, and although the vision wasn't in complete detail we think his twin sister would help reform the republic. While we find the notion of your grandson becoming a sith troubling, Quinlan Vos made it clear that it is our duty to ensure he understands he doesn't have to be alone in the darkness."

Yoda admits, "Thought the dark path was irredeemable I once did. Now possible, I believe. Learn to look into the void but not be looked back, we must. Lost much in this war, we have. Not just lives alone, but morality we have. Believe the ancient tenants have become useless, I do. Grown and evolved, the sith have. Stagnant have we become. Stay with the Jedi, you shall. Allowed your marriage is. Fortunate we are, to prevent Darth Vader."

Anakin bows, "Thank you, masters. Words cannot describe my gratitude." After a silence, Obi-Wan speaks up, "Is it possible to send out a warning to the jedi that might have survived?" Senator Organa speaks up, "I saw thousands of clone troopers attacking the Jedi Temple, that's why I went searching for what jedi I could find." Anakin vents, "I can't believe Appo lead the attack. And I removed his biochip."

Aayla explains, "A lot of my men that had theirs removed attacked. Palpatine must have re implanted the chips somehow." Senator Organa continues, "Yoda told me he received a transmission from the temple. It requested all Jedi to Return to the Temple. It says the war is over…" Obi-Wan insists, "Well, then we must go back! If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed."

Yoda asks, "Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Obi-Wan nods, "Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here." Shaak Ti states, "I agree." Anakin adds, "And there's also Quill, Acheron, whatever his name is. He said he'd be going to Mustafar to kill Viceroy Gunray. We'll need to be there soon."

If hell were real, it would be Mustafar. It's mountains bled lava, it's rivers were made of fire, it's earth is obsidian, and the air was smoke. Yet on this world is a mining facility, within is the Separatist Leaders. Inside the facility, all of the separatist leaders stand together in a circle, surrounding a hologram of Darth Sidious. Viceroy Gunray states, "The plan has gone as you had promised, My Lord."

Darth Sidious wheezes, "You have done well, Viceroy. When my new apprentice, Darth Acheron, and his associate Lady Thotcher, arrives, he will take care of you."

Senator Organa's personal ship, the Tantive III, comes out of hyperspace over Coruscant. In the cockpit sits a number of pilots, the senators, and the jedi. One pilot turns to Senator Organa and states, "We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir." Organa orders, "Send it through." The pilot acknowledges, "Yes, sir." On a nearby screen appears Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's ally.

He addresses, "Senator Organa...the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress." Senator Organa nods, "I will be there. As will Senator Amidala." Amedda becomes curt, "He will be expecting you." The video feed ends. Senator Organa and Padme say at the same time, "It could be a trap." Obi-Wan admits, "No, I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

Aayla puts her index to her chin in thought, "Then that would mean that the planetary security would be focused on the congress more than the Jedi Temple."

On Mustafar, two jedi starfighters, silver and black, lands at the mining facility. When Darth Acheron and Darth Thotcher exit the ships, Acheron dons the helmet he wore before, while Thotcher dons a mask like the one she wore during her brief bombing stint. The two enter the facility to find every species of Separatist present, with Gunray at the center. He addresses the two, "Welcome, Lord Acheron, Lady Thotcher, we've been expecting you."

With a raise of their hands, they lock all the doors.

In the courtyards of the Jedi Temple, dozens of clones attempt to surround the invading Jedi. Those present are Master Yoda, Master Plo Koon, Master Luminara Unduli, Anakin and Obi-Wan. Shaaki Ti did not want to be apart of the fight since her time on Kamino made fighting the clones more personal than ever. Aayla opted to stay with her for support.

Meanwhile, at the Senate Building. Senator Organa and Padme take their seats, as Palpatine states, "And the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." Senator Organa mumbles, "History's written by the writer." Palpatine bellows, "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." He pauses for the applause of corrupt senators.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Yoda leads the other jedi in exploring the temple ruins. As they explore the ruins, Plo Koon cries, "How are these younglings still here?" Obi-Wan guesses, "They must've thought they could help. Senator Organa said one saved his life." Anakin points out, "Lightsaber wounds. This is Leto's work, him and his followers."

On Mustafar, Acheron and Thotcher cut down the last of the battle droids and the separatists. As this is done, their eyes become a pallid yellow and smudged with red.

With the Senate, Palpatine continues, "The attempt on my life...has left me scarred...and deformed. But I assure you. My resolve has never been stronger!" The growing applause makes Padme and Bail uncomfortable, "In order to ensure the security...and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized...into the First Galactic Empire! For a safe...and secure society." The applause reaches an all time loud, making Bail think aloud, "Anakin was right…" While Padme adresses, "So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause."

Finally, all that remains of the Separatists is Nute Gunray, who is sniffling before Acheron, "The war is over! Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want-" He never finishes since he's stabbed by Acheron.

At the Jedi Temple, Luminara states to her allies, "The warning has been set. Now we just hope that there's somebody out there listening. What do we do now, Master Yoda?" Yoda answers, "Destroy the sith, we must. Lead the charge on Darth Sidious, I shall. Obi-Wan, Anakin. To Mustafar, you go. Defeat Leto Quill, you must."

In the Emperor's new office, a hologram of Darth Acheron appears, stating, "The Separatists have been dealt with, my master." Sidious orders, "Send a message to the Trade Federation. All droid units must be shut down immediately." On Mustafar, when the hologram fades, Acheron and Thotcher sees a Naboo starship landing at the platform. The two approaches it, making Thotcher question, "Senator Amidala? What's she doing here?"

Acheron states, "If it is Amidala, she won't be alone." They approach the ship, and finds at the landing platform to be Obi-Wan and Anakin. Acheron addresses, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker. Welcome to Mustafar." At this moment, the two remove their helmets and masks, revealing who they are. Obi-Wan thinks aloud, "It's still hard to believe your Palpatine's pawn, Leto. And Barriss, Luminara would be disappointed in you."

Acheron corrects, "You seem to be mistaken, Jedi. I am not a pawn to Darth Sidious, I am his heir for when he dies. I am Darth Acheron, the sword of the Empire." Thotcher adds, "And I am Darth Thotcher, and I no longer care what Luminara thinks of me anymore. I've known long before I framed Ahsoka that I was not strong enough for her respect. But I'm strong now, as the First Lord of Acheron."

Anakin points out, "You're just a secret apprentice like Asajj, and you and the other Lords of Acheron will wind up the same way." Acheron questions, "I'm curious Skywalker, as to why you're here. I'd figure you'd run off with your wife for your new son. I'm even more surprised the Jedi didn't exile you. Or did they kill your son before he could be born." Anakin explains, "No, you see, if the sith can change, then so can the Jedi."

Acheron chuckles, before he laughs a hearty, insane laugh, "Oh, that's just rich! You think that the Jedi can be better than the sith!? You people are weak, simple, narrow-minded. And let's not forget arrogant! I mean, that Sith Shrine in the Jedi Temple was how Sidious got away for so long!" The four remove their cloaks, now down to their tunics and suits. The jedi bloodbrothers ignite their blue lightsabers, while Sith Master and Apprentice ignited red lightsabers.

Acheron charges at Anakin while Thotcher lunges at Obi-Wan. The two sith lords deliver attacks that the jedi are able to block, but keep being sent backwards across the landing platform, eventually heading inside the main building.

In the Emperor's office, Yoda tosses aside the two crimson guards effortlessly and is now staring down the new emperor with Plo Koon, Luminara, Shaak Ti, and Aayla Secura. Yoda questions, "I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor. Or should we call you Darth Sidious?" Sidious raises what's left of an eyebrow, "The Jedi? You survived...I thought I had all the clones reimplanted with the biochip."

Aayla questions, "Surprised?" Sidious chuckles, "Arrogant as always, and blind as always. Now experience the full power of the darkside." At this moment, Lord Voldema, Lady Anibla, Lord Snoll, Lady Netchya, and Lord Mallas enters. Voldema adds, "And feel the wrath of the Lords of Darth Acheron himself." The sith lord electrocutes the jedi while they have their backs to him, sending them into a wall.

The duel on Mustafar intensifies as within the confines of walls, sparks begin to fly. Within the halls of the Separatist massacre, the two opposing sides take a corner and charge at each other. But one lightsaber gets knocked into a console.

Sidious and the Lords of Acheron stand over the still forms of the jedi, cackling at this moment. Sidious gloats, "I have waited a long time for this moment. My naive friends." While they aren't able to see, the jedi awaken. One by one they stand, while Sidious continues, "Alas the jedi are no more." Plo Koon states, "Not if we have anything to say about it." The jedi send a force push that sends the sith across the room. Shaak Ti adds, "Your rule is already at an end."

Luminara adds, "A shame it couldn't have been any shorter." The sith jumps for the exit, but the jedi blocks, making Yoda question, "If so powerful you are, why leave?" Each one of them ignites a lightsaber. Yoda charges at Sidious, while Luminara challenges Snoll, Shaak Ti challenges Anibla, Aayla challenges Netchya, and Plo Koon sadly left to deal with Voldema and Mallas.

Voldema wields a double bladed red lightsaber alongside Mallas, who has two, collapsible like Pong Krell's. However, Plo Koon receives aid from his brethren for each time they try an attempt on his life, they block it for him when he cannot. Eventually, Sidious presses a button that sends his podium in the senate meeting chamber to rise, causing each of the Jedi and Sith to be present where democracy died.

As it turned out, on Mustafar, the console the lightsaber was knocked into, it had deactivated the shields of the complex. The fight gets taken outside once again as alarms start to blare throughout the complex.

With the remaining Jedi, they are now forced to dodge the emperor as he throws senate podiums at them. It was only a matter of time for Yoda to collapse in exhaustion. The jedi scream in unison, "Master Yoda!" They help him up as he jokes, "Old age has caught up, it seems." The next podium thrown at them, they stop with the force and send it back to the sith. Yoda confronts Sidious one more time, just as the emperor launches sith lightning.

The lightning knocks Yoda's lightsaber out of his hand, but Yoda blocks the sith lightning with his bare hands, sending out a shockwave that disorients every jedi and sith. But the shockwave sent Yoda falling. Aayla screams, "Master Yoda!" Plo Koon states, "We have no choice. We must retreat!" They jump to the hidden bottom of the room and find Yoda, his robe hanging off of a metal bar. Luminara takes Yoda and carries him while the jedi flee.

And the Emperor will not end his cackle, even as they make it Senator Organa and Padme's personal speeders. But as she drives, Padme feels a sharp pain in her center. She grabs herself, making Shaak Ti asks, "Senator, what's wrong?" She cries out, "The baby...Babies...I think it's time." Shaak Ti takes the driver's seat while they try to make her comfortable as possible. Luminara points out, "She can't give birth here, she'll be found." Aayla adds, "We must go somewhere where the Empire can't find her."

The duel on Mustafar drags itself towards a mining platform while the four become disoriented by the smoke. A shot of lava into the air lands on the platform, eroding it away while the four are at the edge. They are forced to take cover as it starts to rain fire. Once the platform breaks apart, they make a run for it, striking at each other the first chance they get. The platform is designed with more weight at the end, meaning that as it falls, it specifically will reach the lava river first.

Luckily the makeshift raft doesn't sink immediately, but now the floor is the wall as the four dangle in the air, waving their lightsabers each chance they get. Eventually, the river leads to a waterfall of lava, meaning that it is time for the four to leave. Eventually, Obi-wan calls out, "Anakin" He points briefly with his lightsaber to a pair of hovering platforms with shields. Anakin and Obi-Wan grabs a wire and swings over to the two. Acheron and Thotcher follows behind.

The four platforms connect together, and when that happens, the lightsabers collide. After striking at each other without rest, they finally took a quick breath. Anakin admits, "Although I find it hard for you to be redeemed, Leto, over your manipulations of the jedi, I must wonder why it is that you wish to serve this man, Barriss? He's a sith!" Thotcher explains, "Because the jedi wished for the war to progress, while the sith ended it! They want peace!"

Anakin points out, "The sith started this war!" But Thotcher shouts, "NO! The separatists started this war after Naboo! The Jedi jumped into the fighting without even thinking! Thousands of years the Jedi have fought wars, and it created pain and suffering! WELL NO MORE!" The sith charge at the jedi again, striking at each other each chance they get. Eventually, Obi-Wan and Darth Thotcher jumps onto a beach of obsidian and resume their match.

Anakin and Acheron continue fighting, until Acheron servers Anakin's legs. Anakin falls behind Thotcher and Obi-Wan, making Kenobi scream, "Anakin!" But he can't go to help because Thotcher won't let him leave. Anakin cries out in pain as Acheron jumps next to him. Acheron states, "I could kill you right now. But Darth Sidious wants you to live. I'll be sure that the emperor sends a...familiar gift to you."

As Anakin slips closer to the river of fire, he calms down, accepting what is to come next. Acheron makes his way to his apprentice and the jedi. He orders, "Darth Thotcher, that's enough. Thotcher that's enough. Barriss Offee, I SAID ENOUGH!" At this outburst, he severs Thotcher's right hand at the wrist. Obi-Wan stops fighting to process this moment. As she kneels in pain, Acheron states, "I admire your zeal, young one, but I. Told you. The fight. Is over."

Thotcher whines, "We can kill them now!" Acheron slaps her, "I severed your hand because you disobeyed me and continued fighting. You disobey me again you lose more than a hand. You act against me again you lose more than a hand. You decide to test me again you will lose so much more than a hand. Now we are going to leave." Obi-Wan stands in their way, "You won't leave!" But Acheron points out, "And leave Skywalker to die?"

At this moment, Anakin screams out in pain as the stumps of his legs are ignited, burning him away. Obi-Wan grabs Anakin's lightsaber while Thotcher grabs hers. Obi-Wan warns, "We will meet again, Acheron." Acheron threatens, "And I can't wait for that day. It is a small galaxy after all." The two sith lords walk back to their starfighters, while Obi-Wan uses the force to extinguish the fire engulfing Anakin, and carries him back to the starship.

As Anakin is being taken care of by a medical droid, the starship is launched. Obi-Wan activates a communicator, "Senator Organa, it's Obi-Wan. We...We failed. Acheron escaped…" Senator Organa responds, "The same here, I'm afraid. The attack on the Emperor failed and we were forced to flee. There's more...Padme's gone into labor, we're taking her to a remote facility for the birth. I'm sending the coordinates."

Obi-Wan tells him, "Tell the medical droids to prepare a surgical bay. Anakin has suffered terrible burns." Senator Organa pauses, "I'll tell the doctors immediately." Obi-Wan flies the starship to the asteroid facility of Polis Massa, where Anakin is taken away to be treated by more medical droids. While he's taken away, one of the droids states, "It's fortunate you brought him here when you did." Obi-Wan asks, "How so?"

The droid explains, "Any later and he would have to be in a healing tank for the rest of his life, or he'd be left in the suit for the rest of his life." Obi-Wan questions, "The suit?" The droid explains, "A few hours before you jedi arrived, a convoy of clone troopers came and dropped off a mobile life support suit. It seems like they were preparing for this moment. But we made modifications to it since it had no pain suppressants installed."

He nods, "Thank you, now I would like to see my friends. I'm to understand that one went into labor?" The droid bows, "That is correct, sir. Padme Amidala is currently giving birth to twins. I'll take you to them."

Meanwhile, with Anakin, he's in a drug filled stupor while the droids place healing gels on what's left of his skin, replace his lost legs and his damaged cybernetic arm, and attach the suit to him. All the while, he finds himself on a beach, with a cloudy sky, sitting next to three beings. He looks down and finds that he's covered in cloths and blankets. An old voice warns, "Do not move too much, Anakin, you can only be here for too long."

He looks to the being at the far left, the one who spoke, he removes his hood to reveal a bearded face. Anakin asks, "Qui-Gon?" Gui-Gon nods, "Hello, son. It's good to see you again." A weathered voice adds, "Fortunate to send the visions, we were." Anakin looks to the speaker in the middle, who removes his hood to show an even older yoda. Anakin questions, "Master Yoda? Where am I?"

Yoda explains, "The force itself you are in. The Yoda of your time I am not. The era of Darth Vader I am from. At 900 years old I have died." Anakin looks at the green being in shock, "I'm sorry masters, but why am I here?" An unfamiliar yet familiar voice explains, "Because we are the ones who sent you those visions months ago." The man on the right removes his hood, with a metallic right hand, showing that he looks like a familiar boy but now old with grey hair and a beard.

Anakin questions, "Luke?" Luke nods, "Yes, father. It's me. Unlike my companions, I have not died just yet. If anything, my sister's husband has just died, alongside many worlds. Courtesy of her son, Ben, I'm afraid." His eyes look away in sadness, but Anakin figures, "So that's why I got those visions all of a sudden, you wanted me to save all of those worlds by ensuring that Ben didn't become a sith?"

Qui-Gon answers, "That is correct Anakin. However, it seems that these paths are predetermined." Yoda explains, "Once Darth Vader you become then. Executed Leto Quill was meant to be." Anakin questions, "What do I do?" Luke answers, "Hide me and my sister, Leia, the best you can. I do not know if you should hide us in the same places as before, but hide us nonetheless. Become the rebellion, father. Wear the suit as a symbol of freedom!"

Suddenly, Anakin screams in his drug filled stupor, "PAINT THE SUIT WHITE! PAINT THE SUIT WHITE! I DON'T WANT A BLACK SUIT!"

Meanwhile, Padme has just given birth to the twins. In her arms are her children while the Jedi and Senator Organa stands by. Suddenly, a door opens, and through a gust of white light, a mysterious figure enters. The being is white in color, covered entirely in armor. While the being seemed like a heavenly hero, his mask and helmet gave a frightening look. It was breathing heavily, "Hurooo...Haaaa…"

Plo Koon questions, "Is that…?" The being speaks in a masculine baritone of a voice, "Yes, Master Plo Koon. It is I." Padme begins to cry. The being looks down in shame, "It would seem that despite my efforts, I am still cursed to take this form. I am just thankful that I do not feel pain, or else I'd turn to the darkside. Or that it is not black, since that is what it originally was." Anakin Skywalker looks to his wife, "Forgive me, my angel…"

She asks him, "Will I never see your face again?" He answers, "At times, but since I was saved quickly…" At this, he removes the helmet keeping the mask in place, then the mask is removed. And immediately, the jedi and senators see a scarred, pale being with the bluest eyes. Anakin speaks in a hoarse voice, "Unfortunately, I can only have this mask off for an hour at a time." He starts to cry. This makes Padme ask, "Will you hold our children, Annie?"

Anakin walks over to her, now taller than ever, and takes what he thinks is Luke into his arms. He whispers, "Thank you, Luke...Thank you, Luke…" In walks Ki-Adi-Mundi with his arm in a cast, Kit Fisto with a new cybernetic arm, and Quinlan Vos, sitting in a levitating chair while his leg is propped up. Obi-Wan asks, "What are you guys doing here? And Quinlan, didn't you break your leg escaping from 66?"

Master Fisto explains, "There's no way we'd miss this day. We...Oh...Anakin." It was at this moment they processed what became of Anakin. Suddenly, a group of clones entered as well, lead by a young adult clone. The clone states, "Generals, forgive us. But we-we wanted to see as well." Shaak Ti waves off, "It is alright, Vent, you and all of your brothers are welcome to join us." The clone in question, Vent, states, "Thank you, mom."

Everybody stares at Vent in shock, even the clones, even Vent himself questions why he said that. He began to apologize, "I'm sorry, General. I know I crossed a line. It's something that only I've ever thought of. It will not happen again." Shaak Ti recovers, "There is no need for apologies. Although to be honest, I'm surprised I haven't heard it sooner." At this, some of those present start to laugh, others nervously, most just stay quiet.

Eventually, Yoda breaks the silence, "Hidden safe the children must be kept." Obi-Wan concludes, "They must be kept away from the sith's reach no matter what." Master Mundi questions, "I know this would...Slit my own throat could say, but what if we split them up?" At this, Padme speaks up, "No! Absolutely not! We just became an actual family, with an actual husband, and two kids and you want to split them up!?"

Anakin speaks up, "I don't know, Padme. Maybe their...Maybe their right? I mean in the future I saw my stepbrother raised Luke and Senator Organa raised Leia. I think they had turned out okay." Padme exhales, "Very well. But I am keeping one on Naboo during this time." Anakin adds, "Alright. Owen and Beru will have Luke, and Padme will raise Leia while spying on the Empire with Senator Organa. Any objections?"

Quinlan asks, "We'll need to find the other jedi, as well as build up a resistance right away." Plo Koon states, "I can go on a mission to find force sensitive children and keep them safe." Senator Organa approaches him, "If you ever find any young ones without parents, my wife and me have been trying to have children. We've been talking about adopting a baby girl." Obi-Wan speaks up, "I'll join Anakin in taking Luke to his family. But I won't be coming back. He'll need to be watched."

Yoda adds, "Old have I become. To Dagobah I shall go. Make a home I shall." Aayla adds, "And in the meantime, we will find what planets we can and build up a resistance." Shaak Ti adds, "I will join the clones in finding a home. They've earned their rest." Luminara speaks up, "And if Barriss is truly a servant of the Dark Side, then I shall prepare myself to face her and Acheron." Anakin adds, "If it's alright, I'd like to talk to the jedi in private before we all depart."

Once alone, Anakin explains who it was that sent the visions to him, how it was the spirits of Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and Luke himself from this desolate future and had hoped it would save lives. He had to put back on his mask and helmet to breathe properly. But as they prepared to leave, Yoda spoke, "Before we leave, training we must do. An old friend has learnt the path to immortality. One who has returned from the netherworld of the force. Your old master, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan and Anakin questions, "Qui-Gon?" Yoda adds, "How to commune with him, we must all learn." Outside, Senator Organa meets with his officer, "Captain Antilles, I am placing this protocol and astromech droid in your care. Treat them well, clean them up, and the protocol droid is to have his mind wiped." 3PO screeches, "Mind wipe!? Oh dear…" And R2 is chuckling to himself in binary. As the jedi leave the final meeting for a long time, Plo Koon approaches Anakin.

"Skywalker, if you wouldn't mind. I'd...I'd like to go looking for Ahsoka when we can." Anakin asks, "Will she accept us?" Plo Koon answers, "The more appropriate question is will she accept that the jedi are changing?"

Meanwhile, Acheron and his Lords walk down the hallways of the star cruisers as they stand beside Sidious and a young governor Tarkin. The men, women, and even cyborgs now overlook the construction of their greatest achievement: The skeleton of the station that will destroy planets. Acheron looks on through his helmet, now complete with a crown of spikes surrounding the new imperial symbol. Now, Darth Acheron is the official hand of the emperor. And nobody will take that from him.

As Acheron returned to his black jedi starfighter, or is it now sith starfighter, he prepares for the voyage to his new castle on Mustafar with his disciples. As they are about to land, he sees a large boulder be thrown at his ship far too late. For it had removed a wing from his fighter and it had crashed in a fiery explosion. When he awoke, he found his face severely bandaged. Thotcher spoke to him, "Master. We found out who did this? It was my jedi master, Luminara Unduli."

Acheron questions, "Why is my face bandaged?" Thotcher explains, "You suffered a severe burn when you crashed, as well as knocked you unconscious for several hours." Acheron asks, "And what of Luminara?" Thotcher looks away, "She escaped." Acheron lunges at her, "YOU LET HER ESCAPE!?" He removes his bandages, revealing that the left of his face is burnt. His skin is red, his cheek has holes, revealing now yellow teeth, his hair is falling out, and his eye is silver like glass. He would enjoy watching that woman die when he gets his hands on her. But for now, he'll settle on scaring the foolish girl. But he'll never take off his mask in public ever again.

Padme returned to Naboo with Leia in her arms. She has decided to sell her apartment on Coruscant to stay at a suite by a lake on Naboo to raise her daughter properly without the peering eyes of the Empire. Now she hasn't quit the senate, she just now flies out to Coruscant for any possible congress. She found herself greeted by her father Ruwee, her mother Jobal, her sister Sola, and her nieces Ryoo and Pooja. She and her daughter had returned home.

In the snowy peaks of Alderaan, in the heart of the capital, a small frigate lands, out of it steps Plo Koon, now dressed in trousers and a white shirt that makes him look like a pilot. In his arms is a young girl. He sits at a bench, waiting, before a disguised Senator Organa and his wife sits alongside him. Neither makes eye contact, but Plo speaks first, "I found this girl on Corellia. Her name is Arya. She's only three months old to this day. Her parents are dead, but they asked me to find a good home for her."

He hands the girl to the queen and quietly walks away, while Bail states, "Thank you." Nobody turning a blind eye to the proceeding. The two return home, now ready to announce their new daughter, Arya Organa.

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived in Mos Eisley, not far from where Owen and Beru live, still at the house where Anakin met them. The two rented riding animals and began the trek. Once it ended, it was nearing sunset. Beru approached the two strangers. Anakin states, "We are friends of Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan understands that he doesn't want to relive his past anymore, so he plays along, telling a story of how Anakin had sent the two, his friends Ben and Dave, to find his stepbrother and ask him to raise his son.

Beru accepted her nephew with a smile. As "Ben" and "Dave" left on separate paths, Beru approached her husband Owen who was looking out at the sunset, and they held each other as they stared into the sunset.

Hope has been reborn.


	6. Kanan

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor do I claim that I own Star Wars.

Personally, I tried to do the Jedi trial as best as I could, because it could've gone either way for him to be exiled or not. But I figured that the future actions of Luke would have defined their decision, a basic understanding of how living creatures are incapable of suppressing emotions all the time, especially romantic feelings, and also the fact if the Sith can change with the Rule of Two, then the Jedi can change as well. I also wanted to have Yoda quote Nietzsche for this part.

The part where Acheron threatened Thotcher was the part I was looking forward to the most when writing the last chapter. I've been wanting to write that speech for a while to the point that it kind of started to go on repeat in my head. If I were her, I'd think what did I sign up for?

The parts about the clones and Shaak Ti having a mother-child relationship is actually a shout-out to the fanfiction Resist Order 66, where one clone is saved by her and reveals how the clone thinks of her.

So basically, Darth Acheron without his mask on is a sith Two Face. Speaking of Acheron, his design is based off of a Darth Vader redesign I saw where he wore a crown with the imperial crest.

The idea for Arya Organa actually came from Arya Stark from Game of Thrones. Don't judge me.

Oh, and the last few chapters...TV Tropes calls it IN SPITE OF A NAIL! So that doesn't mean I get what the F*** reviews. I like constructive criticism but that seemed extreme. You know who you are and I hope you know what I mean. Although, I'll one day conform and make an AU where the moment was avoided.

Anakin's nickname Dave is an anagram of Vader without the r. Speaking of Anakin, his appearance is based off of two comic book panels of him wearing white armor. I have yet to find a fanfiction based on this image.

The reason the twins were separated was because the Empire would be looking for twin babies, not individual babies. That's why they were split up in canon.

For a little while, I'll be writing one shots dealing with characters like Kanan and Ahsoka until the buildup to bigger and better things.

After this chapter, I'll be trying out a different typing style. You'll probably notice it in my other works.

A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…

STAR WARS

A NEW BEGINNING

The Republic has fallen! As the jedi suffer genocide and goes into hiding with their loyal soldiers, in the middle of all of this Caleb Dume, the padawan of Jedi Knight Depa Billaba, who were stationed on Kaller when Order 66 was given.

Episode 6: Kanan's Story

The Planet Kaller was where Caleb Dume died.

It was where Depa Billaba's forces turned on each other, those loyal to the Jedi lead by Commander Grey, and those with the biochips lead by Captain Styles. As the two jedi and the loyal clones fight the sixty-sixed, Grey calls out, "Styles, what are you doing!? We had your biochip removed!" But Styles only states, "Good Soldiers Follow Orders." Master Billaba calls out to her forces, "There are too many. They'll soon cut off any escape. Caleb, Grey, we cannot win this battle...You must run."

Caleb looks at her in shock, while she blocks several blaster bolts as loyal clones fall beside her. She lies for the first time to them, "Go. I'll be right behind you." The two run while Styles orders, "Concentrate fire on the Padawan!" The two run while Caleb uses his lightsaber to block the blaster bolts. Styles continues, "Cut the kid off. Cut the kid down." Depa let's her guard down, "Styles, no!" Caleb and Grey look back to see her be gunned down.

After she falls, several clones surround her corpse and opens fire on her remains. After a few seconds, Styles commands, "Rostu Squad, with me!" The two run, until they decide to bury themselves in mud, grass, and sticks. Styles and the clones walk right past them. They make their way for the city that not too long ago they liberated. Grey ditched most of his armor and was now wearing a dirty cloak that hid much of his features like Caleb.

While boarding a shuttle, they overhear gossip over how the jedi tried to betray the republic. For days the two have been scavenging in dumpsters what they could get their hands on. The two are tired and hungry, but they have no credits for food and they are too afraid to sleep with Styles still hunting them. While scavenging, they see one of the lizard like locals standing over them. He snarks, "Well, look who's here? A baby jedi and a scarface clone…"

Caleb ignites his lightsaber, "Stay back!" The man raises his hands, "Whoa, kid, relax. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Grey threatens, "I'd like to see you try." Caleb adds, "And don't call me kid." The alien smirks, "Huh. Guess it's tough to suddenly be among the galaxy's most wanted." He looks the two over, "You look like you guys haven't eaten in days…" He takes a sniff and recoils, "...And you smell like you haven't bathed in weeks."

He tosses to them a few golden fruits, "Can't do much about the latter, but these should help a little for the former." The two drop everything and scarf down the fruits. The alien tells them, "That's it. No point observing the jedi/clone niceties now." The alien turns to leave, "Good luck. You'll need it." Before the alien gets too far, Caleb screams, "SLEEP!" The alien turns around, "Excuse me?" Caleb explains, "We need a safe place to sleep...Just for a few hours. Please!"

The alien shrugs, "Fine, you can crash on my ship - A one time offer." Grey offers his hand in handshake, "Thank you, mister…" The alien accepts the handshake, "Name's Kasmir. Janus Kasmir." The two were brought to Kasmir's ship, which he said was named the Kasmiri and insisted they clean up before entering the ship. After sleeping a full rotation, Kasmir get's them new clothes.

He explains, "Can't have you two walking around dressed like soldiers and monks while the Empire is hunting you down." Caleb asks while munching on some food, "Thakes. Wah doo ve doo bow?" Kasmir explains, "What do you do? What you have to do to live in the actual galaxy with the rest of us miscreants. You lie. You cheat. You steal. You survive. Didn't they teach you anything useful at those temples and science labs?"

The three suddenly hear a beeper. Kasmir asks, "What's that?" Caleb explains, "It's the Jedi emergency signal...Summoning me home!" Grey thinks aloud, "The generals must be rallying after the betrayal! Can you fly us to the Jedi temple on Coruscant?" Kasmir huffs, "No. No way. I don't do the core. I'm strictly outer rim. Besides, you're liabilities. Finish eating, then get out." He walks out of the ship, when a voice shouts, "You there!"

Caleb throws his food into a wall and asks, "What do we do now?" Grey answers, "If that's Styles out there, he won't stop hunting us. So we do what we have to do to live in the actual galaxy with the rest of miscreants. We lie, we cheat, we steal, we survive." They didn't take a second thought out of stealing the Kasmiri. Just mere minutes before coming out of hyperspace in orbit of Coruscant, the communicator beeps to life.

On the communicator appears a bearded Jedi, "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi...I regret to report that our jedi order and the republic have fallen-With the dark shadow of the empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and reminder for any surviving jedi: Trust in the force. Do not return to the jedi temple. That time has passed and our future are uncertain. Avoid Coruscant, avoid detection. Be secret...But be strong. We will each be challenged: Our trusts, our faiths, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time I believe a new hope will emerge. May the force be with you."

The holographic message ends with Grey asking, "So the Jedi failed in stopping the coup? But they had a vision of it...How could we still fail?" The moment the Kasmiri comes out of hyperspace over Coruscant, a plethora of clone starships swarm the ship, ordering, "Attention, Kasmiri. This vessel has been reported stolen-And is suspected of harboring fugitives. Surrender or be destroyed!"

Eventually, one of the pilots shouts, "Right. That's sixty seconds. More than enough time to respond or surrender. OPEN FIRE! EXECUTE THE JEDI!" Caleb and Grey struggle to avoid too many blasters, but they didn't get away unscathed with the 18% of shields proof. The Kasmiri is maneuvered behind the clone pilots and opens fire, taking out several fighters. Grey shouts, "There's an opening! Activate the hyperdrive!"

Caleb does just that and the ship enters the blue field of hyperdrive. Grey instantly asks, "Where do we go?" Caleb thinks aloud, "We can head for-No. Or maybe-No. Not there either. I say we go to the one place they wouldn't expect…"

"Kaller," Finishes Grey, "We go to Kaller." The ship comes out of hyperspace and lands on the planet. As they hide out on the planet, the two are pulled aside, by Kasmir no less, who is ready to fight the two. He screams, "I outta wring out your necks!" Caleb stammers, "Hey, we brought the ship back! Or would you rather we hadn't?" Kasmir snorts, "Guessing you only brought her back cuz the summons to the jedi temple was a trap...And you two had nowhere else to go!"

Grey grumbles, "That's not it at all…" Kasmir stares at Caleb, seeing him rub his hands in his messy hair. Caleb grumbles, "Fine. You're a good guesser. Is that what you want to hear?" Kasmir threatens, "What I want to hear is you two scurrying away and out of my life." Grey speaks up, "Wait-" But Kasmir interrupts, "Look, I get it. You two are used to following Masters and Generals-So you're in the market for a new one…"

Caleb retorts, "You are no master or general! You're a-" Kasmir interrupts, "...Trouble is, I'm not in the market for a Padawan or a Commander." He pulls out a blaster, "So scurry, before I do something no one else in the galaxy is alive to regret." Just like that, the two leave, but choose to keep close. They simply had nowhere else to go. So for a whole month the two followed Kasmir on every deal he made.

Caleb's hair became long and unkempt, Grey was growing a mess of hair with a beard to match. Their clothes had become rags. Eventually, they watch as Kasmir gets into an altercation with a group. One of them hisses, "I think You think you can cheat us, Janus!" Kasmir mumbles, "I think you're overreacting, Tapusk." Tapusk snorts while raising a blaster, "Let's see what our friends think."

Everybody points a blaster at Kasmir.

Tapusk smirks, "What do you know, Janus...I think they agree with me." Caleb and Grey jump into the standoff, screaming at the top of their lungs. Some of the men open fire on Caleb, but he brandishes his blue lightsaber and deflects the attacks. Kasmir and Grey get to work beating up the rest of the men. Kasmir points his blaster at Tapusk, who raised his hands in surrender, "I think you want to go now, Tapusk."

Tapusk stammers, "Yeah, Yeah. I think you're right." He turns tail and runs as fast as he can. Before anyone can celebrate, Kasmir grabs Grey and Caleb by the ear and drags them away. "Let's have a little talk, shall we?" is all he says. The two were dragged all the way to the Kasmiri. They are being scolded for helping the man. "What in the three moons was that!?" Caleb rubs his ear, "We were-You know-Saving you."

Kasmir backhand slaps his hand (Author's Note: I have no idea what he actually hit, but I chose to write away from him hitting Caleb). He snaps, "Do I look like someone who needs saving?" He sighs, "What you saw was a negotiation...I could've doubled their fees and still wound up ahead of the deal. Now, I'm out of a crew for the job-So I guess you just 'volunteered' to take their places." Caleb shrugs, "Yeah, sure. I suppose we could help you out…"

"But first, we gotta do something about that tell of yours, kid." States Kasmir. This confuses Caleb and Grey, "Tell?" Kasmir explains, "Every time you get nervous, you run your hand through your hair." Caleb looks at his hand and sees that he had been unconsciously doing that. This makes him question, how long has he been doing this, how much has he revealed himself just by doing this.

"No, I don't! I mean, uh, really? I do that? Every time?"

"Every time. And that's not the only thing that needs changing...Not when Jedi and Defective Clones are hunted more than thieves."

So now the two begin the process of looking...Normal. Caleb cuts his hair of the thread he's kept since becoming a padawan and makes his hair into a ponytail. He disassembles his lightsaber for a blaster, smashes what's now worthless and packs what is sentimental in a box to not be touched again for a long time. Grey, he kept himself unshaved, but also put his hair in a ponytail, and both are now wearing matching tunics.

Caleb smirked, "Guess I won't be running my hand through my hair anymore...But carrying a blaster-It feels wrong." Kasmir assures, "It won't the next time you need to reach for it, kid." Caleb grinds his teeth, "Stop. Calling. Me. Kid." Kasmir starts laughing, "You're forgetting that Caleb Dume is a wanted enemy of the new empire...Until you come up with a new name, you're better off with none...Kid."

Caleb scowls at this realization, "So what's the job, boss?"

They arrive at the base on the Kasmiri with little trouble. The three are wearing black spiked helmets with red visors where the eyes should be, obscuring their faces. They sneak past the guards. They hotwired a door to open for them. As they look around, Caleb remembers what Kasmir said, 'We've set out to steal a valuable shipment of IG-RM droids...For profitable black market resale later.'

Caleb admits to himself, 'Don't know why it doesn't bother me...That I've gone from being one of the Protectors of the Galaxy-To a common thief. But it doesn't. Galaxy's kind of a big ingrate, anyway.' As Caleb thinks this, the three are transporting crate after crate of the IG-RM droids onto the Kasmiri. Once they load up a desirable amount, they go back to get more. Kasmir heads back, "Just a couple more, I think...Don't want to get greedy."

They reenter the building to blasters being pointed at them. "A little late for that, perhaps." A voice tells them. That's when Caleb recognized one of those as Tapusk. A well dressed being states, "Janus Kasmir, I place you under arrest. Didn't think I'd recognize that helmet, did you?" At this moment, everyone removes their helmets. Kasmir snorts, "Well, arresting me is your prerogative, Gamut Key. You have that authority...The authority to put a war hero on trial for 'misplacing' a few droids."

Gamut raises an eyebrow, "War hero? Since when are you-" Kasmir interrupts, "Or...We could make a deal, a plea bargain, if you will. You let me go-AND ARREST THE JEDI AND CLONE TRAITOR INSTEAD!" He exclaims with an accusing finger at the shocked duo. Caleb doesn't even acknowledge Kasmir pinch his cheeks, "I'm telling you, the kid's a Jedi Padawan! C'mon Gamut Key, you must remember! You met him that time!"

Gamut raises an eyebrow, "I don't know. The man does look like an unkempt clone, but the boy...He looks...Different."

"I'm thinking Kasmir's right!" Everyone turns to see the booming voice is Tapusk, "I'm thinking that kid attacked me with one o' them jedi light-saver swords!" Kasmir screams, "Tapusk, you rat! Shoulda known you were the one who blew my op!" Tapusk apologizes, "Sorry, Kasmir. I'm thinking a reward's a reward." Kasmir scowls, "Yeah, well, the Empire's reward on a jedi is worth five times all these IG-RMS combined. So let me keep the droids I 'liberated.' Call it a modest share...Then the rest of you can claim the bounty and credit for capturing the traitors."

Grey proceeds to lunge at Kasmir, screaming, "YOU LYING SCUM!" Several guards have to restrain him.

Grey and Caleb are left sitting in a cell together, with nothing but a ray shield keeping them out. There's a hologram of Styles and a few other clones just glaring at them with Gamut nearby. Caleb refuses to look, but Grey is just glaring back. Gamut asks, "Are these the boy and rogue clone you've been hunting, Commander Styles?" Commander? Maybe the new Empire promoted those that were reprogrammed.

Styles assures, "That's them. Hold them there. I am at the Imperial Garrison at Plateau City-but I'll be there to carry out the execution for treason within the hour." He was smirking. He liked his promotion. By the force, he's happy. Gamut asks, "Execution?" Grey screams, "Styles! You're dead meat! You hear me!" Styles smirks, "I don't have to listen to you anymore, traitor." The transmission ends.

Gamut pauses, "Well...We'll leave you two alone. Give you this time to make peace with...With...Whatever you Jedi and Clones make peace with." Caleb just crawls into a corner, and just looks to the sky, wondering what he's making peace with. "Psst." They hear behind them. Outside the window is Kasmir, "Ready to go?" Neither of them understood what was going on.

Caleb blurts out, "Huh?" Kasmir smirks at this, "I'll take that as a yes." He steps away from the window, "Stand back." And the next thing anyone knows, a robot rips the wall open. Where did he get the robot? Caleb gets this thought out of his head since it's not important as Kasmir asks, "You two just gonna stand there?" They didn't have to be asked twice to start running. Gamut screams, "Stop them!" Tapusk orders, "Open fire!" But a guard warns, "Can't! The force field!" Tapusk screams, "I'm thinking you can drop the field! Our bounty's getting away!" As they flee, Caleb asks, "So you didn't betray us?" Kasmir admits, "Thought about it...But I wasn't about to let that rat Tapusk collect the reward!"

Grey snorts, "Real reassuring." Caleb adds, "Agreed." They finally make it to the ship and haul it off planet. Kasmir chuckled, "Come on, it all worked out-In fact, it worked out so well, we should pull this con on every world in the rim!" Caleb deadpans, "No. Thank you." Grey snorts, "Not in a million years." Kasmir chuckles, "Fine, fine. We have other options." So after that, the droids are sold, the credits gotten to finance the next heist. And the next. And the next.

This goes on for a long time, longer than either of them would like to admit, with Styles always close behind. And with each planet, he seems to get more resources. Whether they be contacts or soldiers. One day, Kasmir tells Caleb, "This is getting old, kid...Every time we finish a gig, we have to hit hyperspace to avoid those clones. I swear one of these days, I'm gonna hit it without you two! I mean, ditch you and leave you to em! Say are you two even listening?!"

Grey and Caleb are too busy yawning to pay attention. Travelling in hyperspace for so long can leave a tracking of time to be lost. It could be morning to them when it's midnight. Caleb snarks, "I hear you. But let's face it: Clones or no clones, it works to your advantage to stay on the move...Given your chosen profession." At this, Kasmir bursts out laughing with a sharp toothed grin.

"Heh heh. The kid's learning." Is all Kasmir says. They're now over a new planet, a new job. Planet Lahn is where the Kasmiri lands to trade stolen goods for stolen goods. Even though the three hadn't stolen the goods for the trade yet. So while Kasmir is scouting the job, he sends Caleb and Grey to meet with the client, just to not be stiffed. The two come across the old temple that the client has set up for the job.

Entering through a curtain over the door, Caleb asks, "Hello…? Mister Jondo…?" A voice says, "In here."

A hooded man appears, "I'm Jondo."

His face brings Caleb to complete fear. The red skin, the horns, the voice, and the red prosthetic eye. He recognizes him from Kaller. It was General Kleeve of the Separatists. Caleb pulls out his blaster, having flashbacks of battling the man, "You're not Jondo...You're General Kleeve! Don't' come any closer!" Grey has to restrain him, "Easy, kid. The war's over." Kleeve gruffs, "We must've met during the clone wars-and that you two were on the side of the… 'Republic.' I wonder...How do you like your republic now?"

That hurt Caleb. His face contorted to where he was about to cry. Kleeve took a seat on a crate, "Understand, as a separatist, I fought for freedom...But put my trust in a corrupt leadership." This didn't make any sense to them, so Grey states, "You were the leadership-A General." Kleeve responds, "The jedi were generals. Do you truly believe they comprehend the cause they served? Holster your weapon, boy. We are no longer enemies. Perhaps we never were."

Caleb follows the request, "Kasmir sent us. Did he know it was you?" Kleeve snorts, "I doubt it. By necessity, 'Jondo' has learned to cover Kleeve's tracks. I have Kasmir's ship. Does he have my spice?" Grey nods, "He's getting it. He just needs-Wait! A ship!?" Back at the dock, Kasmir is having a blaster rifle pointed at the back of his head, and told, "Don't move." Kasmir raises his hands slowly to show that he's unarmed.

Styles stands over Kasmir, "Where's the jedi?" Kasmir decides to get cocky, "Jedi? Thought those traitors were all dead." Styles isn't dealing with this, "We both know that a padawan and a malfunctioning officer remains...It's my duty to rectify that situation." Kasmir knew how to piss this guy off, "I understand. But I can't be of much help...I ditched the stupid kid after we left Kaller."

Styles smirks at his confidence, figuring out that he's probably lying, "And yet somehow I'm confident Caleb Dume will show up here...And soon will Grey." And he has no idea Grey or Caleb are listening in. And by the force are they conflicted. If they never show up, Styles would be forced to release Kasmir, usually. But it doesn't stop them from feeling like cowards. Plus, the empire isn't a democracy anymore. They have to save Kasmir.

Caleb gets an idea, and dives into the water to Kleeve. Grey follows behind. Sneaking past the clones, they tell Kleeve their plan. His response is, "You must be joking." Caleb promises, "No, look, Kasmir'll still bring your spice shipment-" Kleeve interrupts, "You mean Janus Kasmir, who's already under arrest?" Grey explains, "He was arrested for harboring...Well, us! They'll release once we don't show and-"

Kleeve interrupts, "And I suppose they'd never let him rot in prison for being a thief and a smuggler...Or simply out of pure spite. After all, we all know how easygoing...Imperial troopers are!" Caleb squeaks out, "But-" Kleeve continues, "But you expect me to just give you a ship anyway, based on...What? Our prior relationship as deadly enemies?" Caleb explains, "But are we still enemies? The clones want you, General, just as much as they want us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as they say."

That was what convinced Kleeve to take them to the second ship, the addition to Kasmir's fleet, the backup for when things go wrong. And the whole time, Kleeve won't stop complaining. He'll say, "Why am I doing this," or "This is completely idiotic," and so on. Suddenly, he becomes nostalgic. He admits, "It's odd. I never relished combat, but war brought out the best in me." Caleb agrees, "I...I know what you mean."

In the market, Kleeve continues, "And my life as Jondo...It diminishes me." Caleb knows what he means. He just won't say it. No runaway has time for reflection. Eventually, Kleeve states, "There. Bay seventeen." Caleb and Grey look at the ship like a fine woman, with Kleeve explaining, "She was originally called Farbrooke's Hope...Though Kasmir was planning to rename her the Kasmiri Two. No vanity there, right?"

Caleb is absolutely giddy with the new ship. He admits, "Maybe I'll just call her the Escape." Kleeve shrugs, "Seems appropriate." Caleb can't stop smiling, until he feels something is off. He turns around, reaching for a weapon. But the butt of a rifle knocks him to the ground, with the barrel now pointed at him, while Kleeve and Grey are restrained, a giddy voice states, "Now, traitor, we finish what we started!"

He speaks into a communicator, "Kickback to Styles." Styles appears with Kasmir at gunpoint, "Styles here." Kickback states, "We did it, sir. We got the kid and Grey." Styles smiles, "Good. Rendezvous back at the freighter." The transmission ends, with Kasmir asking, "So you finally murdered the kid and stick in the mud. Satisfied now?" Styles huffs, "It's not about my satisfaction. It's about executing traitors to the empire."

Kasmir screams at him, "You don't even know what you're fighting for anymore!" Styles snorts, "I don't have to know. I just have to follow orders. Something Grey needs to be reminded of." He tells a trooper, "Take us to Kaller. I want to enjoy this." Grey snorts, "Brag to Kasmir about no satisfaction, and yet this? Hypocrite." Styles smiles, "As long as I eliminate traitors. Good soldiers follow orders."

Caleb asks, "Traitors to what?" Styles smiles, "Awake, huh? Good. Cuz I want you to see this coming." This makes Caleb snort, "The way my master saw it coming when you betrayed her?" This made Styles angry, "I'm not the traitor! You are! And to prove it...Execute Order 66." Grey states, "Good soldiers follow orders." Styles smiles, "Good. Soldiers, untie the loyal soldier." Caleb looks to Grey...Who winks.

Caleb acts, "So we fight side-by-side in every battle, and all we jedi get is die with the republic? I mean, yeah the republic was betrayed. But by Palpatine. Not us. He used you to destroy the jedi so he could have his empire. Styles, Grey, try to remember. You worshipped master Billaba. Do you truly believe in your hearts she could ever have been a traitor?" There is a tense silence. All the way until hyperspace is left outside the orbit of Kaller.

Styles readies his blaster as he hears on the intercom, "Commander, we have entered Kalleran Space." Styles takes the safety off, "Nice try. Hope you're ready to die, kid." Caleb admits, "Not ready. And don't call me kid." And one last time, Caleb Dume uses the force to push the two away. The intercom booms, "Commander, two small freighters have emerged from hyperspace two hundred meters from our position. Their shields are up; Their weapons, armed."

Caleb focuses and puts his hand in the air, opening the airlock. Grey holds on for dear life as he screams, "Caleb, no!" But Caleb was already out the airlock, drifting in space. He's pulled into the Kasmiri safely.

"After that, the Imperial ship was blown up from the inside. I think that was Grey's plan all along. When we landed on Kaller, Caleb-Er, the kid-Er, whatever he's calling himself now, took the Escape and told Us Caleb Dume is dead and who knows where he is now."

Jedi Master Plo Koon admits, "That's the first time I've heard you call the boy Caleb since this interview started."

Kasmir raises his hands, "Interview? Is that what you jedi call taking me and my partner on your stolen starship for interrogation?"

Koon asks, "Just one question, how'd you know the parts you weren't there for?"

Kasmir shrugs, "Grey left audio logs, diaries if you will. Told everything he could tell. Now can me and Jondo get going now?"

Koon nods, "Yes. You and General Kleeve are good to go. Just know the rebellion could use men like you."

Kasmir snorts, "Kleeve, maybe. Me, not so much."

Kasmir gets up and leaves, with Kleeve on the other side waiting for him. Koon activates a hologram of the new form of Anakin Skywalker, and asks, "Anakin, what is your assessment?"

Anakin speaks in his baritone voice, "I'd say we'll be seeing Caleb Dume again someday, but he won't be Caleb Dume anymore."

Koon nods, "I agree. He doesn't want to be found, and when he will, he'll be a new person."

Anakin states, "True. That means we have one less jedi to look for right away."

Koon agrees, "Now, I think we need to find Ahsoka. I'll contact Luminara to see if she can help us. Your padawans were...Close."


End file.
